


You Never Know ...

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cecily doesn't have a good time of it here, Ethan isn't very nice, F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Giles and Elizabeth Summers are betrothed.  They are bound by a magic that will not allow them to be apart for any reason.  Not even if William gets turned and Elizabeth is really Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  Alternate Reality story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My mind is a strange place sometimes. This is the result of that weirdness.

Chapter 1 Who You Turn

William pulled himself up out of the ground. Once he was standing, he shook off the dirt that still clung to his clothes. Leaning against some gravestones were three vampires, who were apparently waiting for him. He looked them over carefully. There was one tall, dark haired male, and two females, one blond and one brunette. He mentally shook his head at their stupidity.

"Oh Daddy," the dark-haired vampiress cooed and clapped her hands. "Look at my handsome dark prince. Isn't he perfect?"

"Whatever you say, my dear," the male vampire answered. He looked bored with the whole proceedings.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" William demanded. He was upset that they were talking about him as if he wasn't standing right in front of them. "You turned me into a soddin' vampire!" He whirled around and stomped towards the cemetery entrance. He muttered to himself as he moved, "Of all the idiotic stupid things to do."

The dark-haired vampire, Angelus, stared at the retreating form of Drusilla's new Childe in shock. In all his centuries of unlife, he'd never seen anyone react to being turned like that. The stranger obviously knew what a vampire was, but he was fighting against his nature from the start?

"Where are you going?" the dark-haired vampiress cried. She ran after William in the hopes of making him stop his abrupt departure. "You belong to me now. I picked you. Daddy said I could." Her tone turned petulant.

"I do believe my fiancé will disagree with you on that," William called back over his shoulder with a more refined quality to his words now than when he first rose from the ground. "She owns me body and soul. You should have checked on that before you turned me."

"Daddy, make him stop," the vampiress cried again. 

"God, Angelus," the other female vampiress drawled in a bored voice. "Do something. You know I hate it when Drusilla whines."

"What am I supposed to do, Darla?" Angelus grumbled. He winced under Darla's glare. "Fine." He shook his head back and forth "Hold up there, boy. Your fiancé was from your old life. We're your new life." Then, he chuckled evilly. "We could go visit your fiancé; show her who you belong to now."

William spun around to level the other male with a chilling, yellow-eyed gaze. "If you touch my mate, you will be hunted to the ends of the earth. No creature, human or demon, will be able to hide you. Your blood and the blood of all your kin will be spilled until you are wiped from existence."

Darla and Drusilla both blinked in shock at the outburst. It actually startled them into fear of the new fledgling. 

"You dare threaten me?" Angelus roared. "I am your elder, boy." He leapt towards the younger, slighter male. He lunged for the fledgling's throat, but he stopped at the sound of laughter in his ears.

"Me?" William asked with an amazed chuckle. His gaze swept over the other vampire. "You could only hope it was I who was hunting you down. No, I'm afraid that my family, and my fiancé’s family would be the hunters." Before he could say anything else a shout interrupted his speech.

"William, where have you been? Elizabeth was worried sick when you didn't arrive home last night." A tall man in a well made suit entered the cemetery. He got a worried look on his face when he surveyed the scene that he found himself interrupting. He arched an eyebrow when he saw William's game face. "Oh, yes, that explains everything. Somebody's in trouble," he singsonged.

"Wesley, you're a total and utter git," William muttered without heat. "Why don't you go tell Buffy that you found me? I'll be along in a moment. I have something to straighten out here."

"You expect me to face your lady love, her mother, and your step-mother alone?" Wesley winced at the thought. "Surely, you jest, cousin? I'm not insane."

"You said he was mine, Angelus," Drusilla hissed. She rushed the male vampire with her fingers seemingly ready to gouge out his eyes. Angelus had to turn his full attention away from William and turn it on his angry Childe. Something warned him that he had to keep Dru away from the two men, or she would end up dust in the wind.

"You made him wrong, you loony bird," Darla taunted the other vampiress. She turned her attention to the male member of their undead trio. She watched impassively as he struggled with Drusilla. "I told you she couldn't make a Childe. Maybe next time you'll listen to me, and save us all this trouble."

"This is all well and good," William announced. "But I have places to go and people to see." He turned to leave the cemetery. "I don't know how I am going to explain this one to Elizabeth."

"Aren't you going to kill him?" Angel tipped his head towards Wesley. 

William sighed in exasperation. He hadn't realized that he was going to have to explain his actions to anyone besides his fiancé and his family. He glanced at his cousin, who shrugged his shoulders showing that he was not going to be any help in that department. William growled his response to Angelus' questions. "No, I'm not going to kill my cousin. I have no desire to risk the wrath of his God Queen."

Angelus blinked in surprise at the revelation. It made him wonder what the hell had Drusilla managed to get them involved in this time. When he had consented to her demands for a companion, he hadn't realized her choice would come with so many complications. Not to mention the fledgling was a disrespectful upstart. "Don't you feel the bloodlust?"

"Bloodlust?" William continued. "Ah yes, this growing hunger to sink my teeth into living flesh. I suppose that most new vampires rush out to find the first human they can get their fangs on, am I correct?" He waited for the other vampires to nod. "Well, my girl is very jealous." At this announcement William gave his now chortling cousin the evil eye.

Between laughs, Wesley managed to say, "Yes, you should have seen what Elizabeth did to Cecily Underwood when she thought Miss Underwood was eyeing William."

"Yes," William drawled. "Just imagine what she would do if she found out I wandered, even if it was only to fill my belly? She would be wearing my fangs as jewelry."

"You're a vampire, now," Angelus said. "Your mortal bonds are no longer important. You are free to do as you wish." He had a hard time believing that William would still want anything to do with his family, besides killing or turning them. After all, he had killed not only his family, but every person in his little Irish village.

"Death does not release me from my obligations. Our bond was sealed beyond the grave," William answered. "It does not change the way I feel for my girl. I just hope that I don't find myself at the end of her stake when I arrive back home."

"I hadn't thought of that," Wesley said speculatively. "This should make your marriage to the Slayer quite interesting, old chap. Glad I'm not in your shoes."

"The Slayer?" Angelus stepped away from the other two men, dragging Drusilla with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ... 

"Yeah, that's right, the Slayer," William grumbled. "Come on, Wes. Let's get a move on. I'm starved." He grabbed his cousin's arm, and he dragged the taller man out of the cemetery.

"You know this certainly changes the wedding plans," Wesley announced. "If you and Elizabeth marry in the park, you will have to go on your honeymoon as Mr. and Mrs. Big Pile O'Dust."

"Ha, bloody, ha." William rolled his eyes. "You're such a cad, cousin." 

"No, you can't leave me, my dark prince." Drusilla tried to pull away from Angelus. She was still determined to make William forget about the nasty Slayer and stay with her. They could paint the town red with blood, eat pretty little girls in pretty little dresses, and dance under the stars together.

William spun around, and he pointed his finger at the other three vampires. "Let me tell you this one last time, BUGGER OFF. I'm not interested in anything you want to do, and I WILL not protect you from the Slayer's wrath. I'm going home now. Don't you dare follow me." He grabbed Wes' arm again.

The cousins strolled down the street until they got to the butcher's shop where William urged Wesley to go inside for him. It seemed that William was without any cash at the moment, making the two men wonder if the vampires had rolled the young man before turning him. Then, they continued on towards the Summers' home with a great amount of trepidation in their hearts. Neither William nor Wesley were exactly sure of what their homecoming would bring for them.

William stood outside Elizabeth's house, staring up at the lighted windows. He hoped that if she decided to dust him, it would be swift and painless. Inside the house, he could hear the faint rise and fall of his beloved's voice as she spoke to her mother, her sister, and his own stepmother. They were planning Dawn Summers' coming out party. His Nibblet was becoming a woman. William found it hard to believe that she was old enough to be having her own ball. As he stood there reminiscing, he didn't notice the small blond woman of his dreams opening the front door.

"There you are, William," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Why must you always be late? I do believe I need to assign you a keeper. That way you aren't late for our wedding."

William shot his fiancé a shy grin. "Isn't that Wesley's job, luv?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. Now where have you been?"

"Well, um." William shot Elizabeth a sad look. "You can't tell, Slayer?"

"Of course, I can tell, you dolt, but I want to hear your explanation anyway before I invite you in." Elizabeth gave William 'that look'. You know the one. The one that all women give their men when said men have spent the night out doing things they shouldn't have.

"I'm not sure exactly if you want to know the truth. I was at Roget's department store with Andrew, helping him pick out a present for Rona." William thought hard about what happened next, but he found that everything after that was quite hazy. "That boy has no taste whatsoever, you know. Anyway, next thing I know, I wake up in a coffin."

"You don't remember being turned? Were you drinking, William?" Elizabeth looked exasperated now.

"No, I wasn't drinkin'." William stepped closer to Elizabeth. "Buffy, pet, I'm pretty sure at least one of the vamps I found waiting for me when I woke up had the thrall."

"So, this isn't some ploy to get out of marrying me then?"

"Of course not!" William exploded. "I love you with every fiber of my being, Elizabeth Anne Summers, and I resent what you said." He grabbed the Slayer by the upper arms, and he pulled her close to his body. William covered Elizabeth's mouth his own, pouring all of his love and indignation into that one kiss.

"Ick, must you two do that in public?" A young teenage voice broke through the lover's passion.

William lifted his head from Buffy, and he gave Dawn Summers a lazy grin. "Better get use to it, Nibblet. William's not a shy little boy anymore. He's a big bad evil vampire now."

"So, what? You gonna change your name and go on a homicidal rampage now?" Dawn asked. She snapped her fingers. "Oh, I know, you can go after Pendergrass and his group. Now you can show them what it really feels like to have a railroad spike through their brain. We can call you ... Spike."

"Har, bloody, har, Bit." William rolled his eyes. "You're so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Quit teasing him, Dawnie." Buffy turned to stick her tongue out at her sister. "Although I do have to say, Spike does fit, doesn't it?" She giggled when William snarled.

"Well, are you guys coming in or not? Mom and Anya are making plans for the dance tomorrow night." Dawn shuddered in disgust. "Please tell me I don't have to dance with Warren Meers. He makes my skin all jumpy and not in a good way."

"Yes, just give us a moment." Buffy nodded as she looked up at her beloved. "Come in, William. You are welcome in our house."

"Thanks, pet." William smiled warmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelus had finally broken away from the nagging Darla, and the petulant Drusilla. Now, he found himself out for a nice evening stroll. The night before had gone horribly wrong somewhere. As the dark-haired vampire turned the events over and over in his mind, he turned the corner into one of the ritzier neighborhoods. He stopped up short when he noticed William and his cousin Wesley standing on the steps of one of the houses further down the street. Angelus strained to hear what was being said.

"You keep that Meers guy away from Dawn," William said. "Have Leery take over and send him to some other dimension. The one without shrimp."

"You know we can't do that, William," Wesley chuckled. "Not that the thought hasn't crossed my mind. Besides Leery is letting Winifred stay in control this evening. I don't think Illyria likes dancing overly much. She avoids it with a passion."

"You got yourself a right fine pair of women there, Wes." William slapped his cousin on the back. "I just wish I could elope like you did. Now that the ceremony won't be during the midday, they're talking about fairy lights and moon dust."

"You poor thing." Wesley patted William's shoulder. His lips twisted as he fought off a laugh. "Don't worry. The guys and I will throw you a 'going to your doom' party the likes of which our club has never seen before. We'll have women and wine."

"You want Elizabeth to stake me on our wedding day, don't you?" William grumbled. "Now weren't Harris and Gunn supposed to be meeting us here? I thought Harris was the Bit's official escort."

"So, do you think Xander has a chance with Dawn?" Wesley asked hesitantly. "I think he really likes her."

"Why do you say that?" William replied in a sharp tone. 

"Just the way he talks about her." Wesley shrugged while he looked up and down the street. "He acted quite jealous when that cult leader wanted to kidnap her for his bride last year. You and Elizabeth were too busy to notice, but Gunn and I had to make sure Xander didn't do anything stupid like running off to kill the man himself."

"I guess I hadn't noticed." William looked thoughtful. "Been busy with all the ceremonies and wedding plans."

The doors behind the two men opened letting several women emerge. A tall, slender woman with dark hair immediately went to Wesley's side, and even from a distance Angelus could hear a faint Texas accent when the woman spoke. The other three women went to stand close to William. Angelus felt a tinge of jealousy at the attentions the fledgling was enjoying. The women straightened his tie, made sure his hair ribbon was neatly in place, and refolded the handkerchief from his breast pocket.

"Are you ready to make a splash, Bit?" William reached out to tug on one of Dawn's curls.

"Yes, I am." Dawn batted William's hand away. "Now, where is that Xander? He better not be trying the same ploy you did." She looked up the street towards an approaching carriage. "Ah, there he is."

The group descended the stairs to the street as the carriage pulled up to the curb. They disappeared inside, leaving the eavesdropping Angelus to decide if he wanted to follow them or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Glad you could make it, Harris," William said as he settled himself in the seat across from the man in question. He took Elizabeth's hand in his own.

"Wouldn't miss Dawn's coming out for anything," Xander commented. He gave the young woman a shy grin.

"Did William tell you his big news, Alex?" Dawn asked. She was the only person with permission to call him by that name. She liked that Alexander Harris thought she was special enough to allow her to call him by a name he didn’t let others use.  
"What news is that?" Harris teased. "That Elizabeth finally came to her senses and dumped his ass?"

"Not likely, Harris." William leaned forward. He slipped into game face. "But the sparrin' should be more fun from now on."

Xander let out a small shriek, and he pressed himself back in the seat. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I contracted a little bit of vampirism, didn't I?" William smirked at his friend.

"Behave, William," Elizabeth said. She tapped her fiancé's arm.

"Yes, William, behave." Wesley echoed with a chuckle.

"Oh, everyone pick on the vampire." William huffed. "I can see that kick the Spike will be a common occurrence."

"Only because we love you, William," Dawn replied. "Now who is first on my dance card? Alex?"

"Yes, of course, Dawn." Xander blushed when William gave him a wink.

"Pencil me in, Bit," William said.

"Me, as well," Wesley replied to the young woman. Then, he turned to his cousin. "Will your father meet us at the dance William?"

William nodded with a smirk. "Dear old Dad has a surprise for Anya."

"A surprise for me?" Anya clapped her hands. "What has my dear Rupert found for me?"

"Not telling, luv," William chuckled at his pouting stepmother. Although stepmothers were usually jealous and cruel of the former wife’s children, William adored his father’s second wife. She never tried to replace his mother Anne. Anya wasn’t much older than William, and it allowed them to be more like friends instead.  
After a few more minutes the coach lurched to a halt, and the coachman leaped off his seat to open the door. They had arrived at the party. Dawn and Xander were allowed to leave the coach first.

"Don't let that Meers get near the Nibblet," William hissed at Elizabeth. He didn't like the way the man looked at who he considered his little sister. There had to be something evil about the guy, but he couldn't pin any specific act of cruelty on him yet.

"Of course not, dear," Elizabeth whispered in return.

Angelus had no problems keeping up with the slow moving coach. He stood back to watch his quarry. The young girl and her beau descended first. Angelus flickered his gaze over them, but he dismissed them as unimportant food items. The tall cousin, with his equally tall Texan, left the carriage next. Angelus wondered if this weak-looking woman was the God Queen that was spoken about before.

Angelus waited with bated breath when William stepped out of the carriage. The fledgling turned to help the woman behind him down the steps, but Angelus was sure that she wasn't the Slayer. Then, the petite blond woman filled the coach doorway. The dark-haired vampire was close enough to feel the power that emanated from her. He swallowed a gasp as she smiled at the upstart. Angelus decided that if the Slayer liked vampire lovers that he was a better choice. He vowed that the Slayer would fall for him instead of that little faker that Drusilla had made.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daddy's being a bad boy," Drusilla crooned. "He thinks he can play with the fire and not get burned."

"Huh?" Darla glanced at the younger vampiress.

In a moment of lucidity Drusilla answered, "Angelus will get us all killed very soon. He thinks he can break a bond that has been ordained since the beginning of time."

"You're right. He will get us killed someday." Darla rose to her feet. "That is if we stick around. It's time to move on to greener pastures."

Drusilla nodded sadly. Her dark prince would have made the family proud. He would have made her proud, from eyeballs to entrails. For some reason, the pixies had hidden the Slayer from her when she first saw her sweet William.

"Leave everything behind," Darla declared. "We'll get new dresses when we meet up with the Master."

"Pretty girls in pretty dresses?" Drusilla clapped her hands.

"Anything your heart desires, Dru." Darla pulled on her clothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The more Angelus thought about it, the more he convinced himself that he could seduce the Slayer. He found an open, unguarded door, and he slipped inside the dance hall. He needed information on the Slayer if he was going to achieve his goal. Angelus started to search out his prey to overhear conversations.

Angelus soon learned that the Slayer lived with her widowed mother and younger sister. William and Wesley were cousins on their mothers' sides, and that William's father had remarried a woman twenty years his junior. He learned that Cecily Underwood wouldn't give William the time of day until he became more interested in the Slayer. Now Cecily pursued William to no avail.

Angelus took each of the facts into consideration, and he dismissed them all until he reached the last one. Maybe the Underwood bitch would be perfect to break up the Slayer and her beau. Now, he just had to figure out which woman was the bitch in question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warren Meers watched with a jealous eye as Dawn Summers happily danced with man after man. He resented the fact that every time he got close to the young beauty, his access was blocked. She had danced with practically every man present except himself and Carl Pendergrass.

Warren waited until Dawn was alone, and he tried to approach her again. However, when she saw him sidling towards her, she managed to snag her sister's attention. Meers was thwarted again. He stalked off to the bar where he drank several large whiskeys as he watched the dance floor with hatred-filled eyes.

"You stay away from that Warren Meers, Dawnie," Elizabeth told her little sister.

The older members of their social set knew that when Warren's fiancé Katrina Downey had shown up dead in the river with a broken neck that Meers had been the prime suspect. However, there hadn't been enough evidence to even question him any further than as a bereaved husband-to-be. This was all being kept from the younger people, but Elizabeth was seriously contemplating telling Dawn due to Meer's interest in the young woman.

"I don't plan on going anywhere near him," Dawn protested. "He gives me the creeps."

"That's good." Elizabeth nodded. "We need to talk about him more later though."

Dawn was a little amazed as she nodded. It was a rare occasion for her sister to sound so serious now that William was in their lives. He was a good influence on the Slayer. That told her that whatever her sister needed to tell her, it was pretty important.

"Who is that man that's talking to Cecily Underwood?" Elizabeth asked. "I've never seen him before."

"Me, either," Dawn replied. "He looks awfully broody and large though, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does," Elizabeth agreed. "That's what I love most about William. He's always so chipper, and he's lean and mean."

"Will's quite handsome. That's for sure," Dawn said of her future brother-in-law. "Not to mention he only has eyes for you. That's what I'm looking for." She had a faraway dreamy look in her eyes.

Elizabeth gave her sister a knowing look. "I wouldn't worry about that, honey. I'm pretty sure somebody's already looking at you like that."

"Really? Who?" Dawn peered at the crowd trying to see if anyone was looking at her in that special way.

"I'm not telling." Elizabeth shook her head. "Besides, there's Giles. I wonder what his surprise for Anya is?"

"Let's go." Dawn put her arm through Elizabeth's. The two sisters went over to where Giles was presenting Anya with an envelope.

"This, my dear, is the deed to that little magic shop on Main Street." Giles gave his wife a smile. "I know you've been bored at home lately. Happy Birthday, Anyanka."

"Oh, Rupert, you sweet, sweet man." Anya beamed at Giles. She tore open the envelope to stare at the contents. "This is the best present ever. First thing I'm going to do is replace that charlatan gypsy fortune teller with Willow and Tara. At least, they're real witches."

"Excellent plan." Giles looked pleased that his gift to his beloved had been so readily accepted. He bowed to Anya. "May I have this dance?"

"Oh yes." Anya handed her papers to Giles, who put them in his coat pocket. They whirled away to the dance floor.

"That was a great gift," Dawn said with a sigh. "Anya looks so happy."

"May I have another dance, Dawn?" Xander asked with a bow.

"Of course you may, Alex," Dawn answered as she curtseyed. She took his hand, and they moved out onto the dance floor.

Elizabeth went to stand by William's side where she laced her arm through his elbow. "Meers is staring his crap again."

"Just say the word, and I'll make him a footnote in history, pet," William offered.

Elizabeth gave the ideas some consideration before she sighed and shook her head. "No, but if he ever gets turned, I'll let you smack him around."

"Thank you." William kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Now were you serious about those soddin' fairy lights?"

"You don't think they're a romantic touch?" Elizabeth pouted.

"Oh, don't stick that lip out at me." William pulled his fiancé close, and he buried his nose in her hair. "I might have to bite it!"

"Tease," Elizabeth sighed. "You know I can't resist your sinister attraction."

"I know," William growled in a whisper. "You're putty in my hands. Always have been."

"You wish," Elizabeth chuckled as she remembered their first meeting. She had been a sixteen year old newly called Slayer, and he was a know it all twenty two year old. They had fought like cats and dogs the first three years before one day William took a second look and fell madly in love with the vampire Slayer. It took another year before he got up the courage to declare himself. Another year, a prophecy, and a soul binding ceremony finally convinced Elizabeth that William was serious. Now a year later, the pair was happily engaged and planning their wedding.

"I love you, Buffy." William kissed Elizabeth's neck. "I belong to you."

"Of course you do. Heart, body, and soul." Elizabeth cupped William's face.

"There you are, William. I was getting lonely." Cecily Underwood fanned her face rapidly with an embroidered satin and lace hand fan.

"Cecily, I don't give a bloody fuck if you're bored," William snarled. "Go find your buddy Pendergrass to bother."

"Don't be that way," Cecily pouted in a way she thought was sexy. "You know I was just playing hard to get when we were younger." The dark-haired woman pointedly ignored Elizabeth.

"I've been over my infatuation with you for years, Cecily. That's all it was. An infatuation." William smiled down at Elizabeth. "I know what love is now."

Cecily let out a disgruntled sigh. This wasn't going to be easy, but the promise of power and wealth was too tempting to pass up. Maybe drugs and some well placed witnesses would be the best plan this time. She stalked off towards where her dealer Warren Meers was sitting at the bar getting drunk.

"Is it just me or are some of our acquaintances getting odder by the day?" Elizabeth stared after the dark-haired woman. 

"It's not just you, luv," William replied. "She's up to something. I'm sure of it."

"Okay, so yet another person we need to look out for," Elizabeth mused. She glanced at the entrance. "Oh, look, Cordelia and Oz finally arrived. Let's go say hello."

"Did he finally get up the courage to propose?" William asked.

"No, I think she did." Elizabeth gave a chuckle. "I certainly never expected them as a couple, the widow Doyle and the confirmed bachelor."

Elizabeth and William wound their way through the crowd to the newcomers. The women kissed each other on the cheek while the men shook hands.

"Sorry we were delayed," Cordelia said. "Papa was in a mood tonight. I swear you'd think he would have learned his lesson. This is the second time he's attempted to swindle the Far'nik demons."

"Do I need to take care of it?" Elizabeth asked. She crinkled her brow. "Aren't those the green human ones who don't breathe oxygen?"

"Yes, they are." Oz spoke for the first time.

"Ick. They're so nasty." Elizabeth wrinkled her nose.

"I have it covered." Cordelia held a hand to her forehead, and in a semi-fake voice she said. "The green-skinned humanoids will perish if the Slayer finds them. Always will she find them if they reside in her town."

"You're a piece of work, Cordy." Elizabeth covered her mouth with a gloved hand.

"You know your father will just find some other nasty to swindle, don't you?" William asked. "The man is a danger to himself."

"I know, but he's been so bored and lonely since mother died," Cordelia replied, looking very sad for a few moments. She brightened when Oz took her hand.

"Maybe we should do some matchmaking." Elizabeth smiled at what a handsome couple her friends made. "Is there anyone you wouldn't mind as a stepmother?"

Cordelia surprised her friends when she gave a sly smile, and she said, "Your mother would be excellent."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Is your mother here?" Cordelia searched the crowd for the elder Summers woman.

"No, regretfully she had a long standing appointment at the gallery." Elizabeth shook her head. "Tonight's the night they're showing the _African_ tribal masks."

"Is she planning a purchase?" William asked in a concerned voice.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Not sure. I certainly hope if she does, the darned thing isn't possessed or something."

"Mmm, zombies. Good times," Oz said with a grin. He, like Elizabeth and William, was thinking about the time the Jamaican tribal masks had been on display. They had attracted Kendra, a voodoo-zombie queen, to their fair city. The ensuing battle had been pretty bloodless, though blood thirsty, since the zombies were animated in a different way than vamps.

"I can handle the zombies," Elizabeth said with a shiver. "It's the insane leader I hate dealing with."

"We can handle anything, as long as we're together," William told his fiancé. Then, he tried to get the subject matter back to the matchmaking. "So, how do we get Rich and Joyce together," he asked.

"Well, the gallery's having an encore presentation of that quaint little sculptor that Mom discovered last year. She's sure to go, since it's her pet project." Elizabeth looked thoughtfully at Cordelia. "If you could get your father to go, we could officially introduce them."

"Hopefully they'll hit it off," Cordelia observed. "I'd really like Papa settled by the time Oz and I take our vows. Otherwise it's back to the drawing board."

Xander, Dawn, Wesley, and Fred joined their friends at that point. All four were breathless from dancing. Xander leaned forward, and he said softly, "I saw Cecily Underwood plotting with Meers at the bar. I didn't realize they knew each other that well."

"Bugger," William muttered. "That can't be good." Maybe Elizabeth was right, and they needed new acquaintances.

"I concur," Wesley agreed. "Cecily Underwood's pursuit of William has escalated recently."

"She already hit on William once this evening," Elizabeth growled. "God only knows what kind of plan she's cooking up with Meers. We need to keep an eye on both of them."

"I still wonder who that man was that we saw Cecily talking to earlier," Dawn said.

"He was tall, had poofy hair, and a big forehead. He looked kinda broody too." Dawn tapped her chin as she described Angelus.

"I've never seen him at any of the parties before," Elizabeth said.

"Do either of you see him now?" Wesley asked the Slayer and her sister.

"Hmmm." Elizabeth scanned the ballroom. Her eyes landed on Angelus lurking in the shadows. She pointed, and said, "There."

William grimaced at the sight. "That's one of the vamps who turned me. Angelus, I think the two females called him."

"A vamp, the Underwood bitch and Meers chatting with each other?" Cordelia looked concerned. "Papa said he noticed Meers coming out of a whorehouse over on Marshall Street."

"We need someone who can find out what's going on with those three," Elizabeth observed. "It can't be anyone here."

"Uncle Ethan," William replied. "He's got a bad enough rep to get in with those scoundrels."

"Would he be willing to help?" Elizabeth remembered Ethan Rayne. The childhood friend of Rupert Giles was a sneaky smarmy snake of a man who had rubbed the Slayer the wrong way the one and only time they had met.

"Uncle Ethan likes it when Father owes him favors." William grinned. "We'll have a go at old Rupes on the way home."

Across the room at the bar, Cecily was trying to come up with something that would bribe Meers into co-operation. Her monthly allowance from her father was already spent on baubles, clothing, and drugs.

"You must have something you can give me." Warren gave the Underwood woman a lascivious leer. "Jewelry or maybe a taste of your charms."

Cecily shuddered inwardly. The thought of Meers touching her turned her stomach, but if she was going to lure William away from Elizabeth she needed Meers' help. "Fine." Cecily muttered. "But if anyone finds out, you'll live to regret it."

"So you say." Warren smirked. "I'll expect you to come around to my quarters in two night's time. I'll have what you need, Cecily. Then, I'll expect my payment."

Cecily shuddered again as she agreed to Warren's terms. She hurried away to the cloakroom. She wanted to get home and bathe. Meers always made her feel dirty, even more so with their latest transaction. Cecily stepped out into the cool air. She took a deep breath. She wondered how the heck she could get out of her current predicament. Cecily kept her goal in mind though. William Giles would be hers.

"Since you're giving it away. I want my share." A deep voice said.

Cecily turned to find Angelus lustfully leering at her. She put a hand over her heart, and she murmured, "You gave me a fright."

"I'm so sorry," Angelus said in an insincere voice. "Pretty little thing like you shouldn't give it up for a creep like Meers." He grinned while looking the young woman up and down.

Cecily gasped in shock. "But, you want Elizabeth."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Angelus grabbed Cecily's arm, and he dragged her off towards his lair with Darla and Drusilla.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darla and Drusilla slipped aboard the ocean liner bound for England. They would visit a few 'family' members before they presented themselves to the Master's court.

The two vampiress' had gorged themselves before they started on their journey. Both women settled in for the long voyage among the other cargo.

"Do you think it'll hurt when Daddy dusts?" Drusilla asked from her spot at Darla's side.

Darla shrugged. "Probably more for you than me. I've heard losing your sire can be painful."

"We should find ourselves some pretty stars to play with then!" Drusilla licked her lips with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Sound good to me." Darla turned to curl against Drusilla. Angelus had been a disappointing childe as of late. It was time to find a new toy to play with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, Cecily stumbled out of Angelus' lair. The male had been upset to find his lodgings vacant. Cecily shuddered as she remembered Angelus' rage and lust. She was sure she'd have bruises and bite marks littering her body in the morning.

As the place between her legs throbbed with every step, Cecily Underwood vowed revenge against all those who she thought had wronged her.

Cecily didn't see the large blue-skinned demon watching her every move. She was too busy making sure none of her acquaintances spotted her shuffling home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You get to break the news to Mother that we're setting her up with Cordy's dad," Dawn said in a vehement voice.

"Are you crazy?" Elizabeth muttered. "Only thing I'm telling Mom is that we're going to the exhibit, and that Mr. Chase wants to meet her."

"Oh, like she's gonna fall for that one." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop complainin', Bit." William winked at Harris. "'Alex' here will be there."

Dawn blushed bright red. She peered at Xander from under her eyelashes. She was quite surprised to see him staring at her. Dawn instantly recognized the look on the young man's face, and she glanced at her sister who just grinned at her. _Was Alex the one Elizabeth had been speaking about earlier at the dance?_

Dawn glanced at William who was grinning at her too. Even Wesley and Fred were grinning like loons. Then, she noticed that Xander was blushing as deeply as she was.

"Will you accompany me, Miss Summers," Xander said as gallantly as he could.

"Of course, Mr. Harris." Dawn's smile was as bright as her namesake. "I'd be happy to."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You eavesdropping again, Nibblet?" William silently snuck up on Dawn.

The young woman let out a startled shriek. She clutched one hand to her chest, and she smacked William's arm with the other. "Don't do that to me, Will. I'm hearing important information here."

"Oh, yeah?" William raised one eyebrow.

"Didn't you notice Gunn was missing last night?" Dawn asked. She felt bad that she hadn't noticed right away, but she had been so happy to see Alex that she forgot about his friend.

"Now that you mention it, I thought he was comin' with Harris," William declared.

"His half brother Robin Woods came to town," Dawn replied. "Apparently their mother was killed years ago by a nasty vampire. They think the creature is here in Sunnydale looking for Gunn now."

"Not good," William muttered. "Not good at all. They have any clues?"

"I didn't hear." Dawn crossed her arms. "Someone snuck up on me and interrupted my eavesdropping."

William shrugged unrepentantly. "Don't bother me none. The Slayer'll tell me all about it later."

"Oh you!" Dawn pouted. "It's no fair. I don't get to have any fun."

"Well, next time you're kidnapped, we'll take our time finding you. How about that?" William glanced over at a calendar that hung on the hallway wall. "Isn't it about time for your monthly excursion as a kidnap victim anyway? Maybe this time Harris will go along for fun."

"You're mean." Dawn stomped her foot. "I'm so gonna tell."

The door behind Dawn opened, and Elizabeth appeared. "Tell what?" she asked.

Dawn whirled around. "He jinxed me is what. He said I would be kidnapped this month."

"Doesn't that happen every month anyway?" Clearly Elizabeth didn't see the problem. "I have you penciled in for the third Tuesday this month. It's really the only day we have clear."

"Argh!" Dawn growled. She stormed off in a huff.

Elizabeth hid a giggle behind her hand. "We really shouldn't tease her like that."

"She shouldn't make it so easy." William smirked at his lady love. "Now, what's this about Gunn?"

"Oh boy, what a tale of woe." Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. She always did have a tender heart. "Let's take a stroll around the garden."

"Certainly, my lady." William bowed to Elizabeth before he offered her his arm. Together they went out the glass doors at the end of the hall. Just outside they found themselves in Joyce's prized rose garden.

Once Elizabeth and William were on the opposite side of the garden, the vampire stated, "Tell me what's going on, Buffy."

"Well, not only do we have Meers, the Underwood bitch, and Angelus to worry about, now there's a new vamp in town called Trick." Elizabeth heaved a weary sigh.

"What's the big deal, luv?"

"Remember Lothos?" Elizabeth looked at William expectantly.

William nodded as he remembered the vampire in question vividly. It had been shortly after he had met Elizabeth when Lothos came to town gunning for a Slayer to be next on his list. Of course, Elizabeth had dispatched the vampire in spectacular fashion but not before she burned down the high school gym. This action had forced her mother and his father to find an alternate means of an education. Elizabeth was home schooled for the last two years of her primary school education.

"Well, Trick has a similar Slayer obsession. It seems Gunn's mother was a Slayer?" Elizabeth continued.

"Really?" William looked concerned. It seemed to him there were too many monsters with a Slayer obsession.

"Her name was Nikki Wood." Elizabeth sat down on a wooden bench. After William joined her, she said softly, "When Robin was five, and Gunn was just a few months old, Nikki slayed Trick's favorite childe. She was a female vampire named Olivia. Then, he fought and killed Nikki, swearing revenge on all of her descendents. Robin went to live with his father, and as you know Charles came here to live with Mr. Gunn."

William didn't push when Elizabeth paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. He put his arm around her shoulders while he laid his other hand over her hands which were clasped tightly in her lap.

"What Gunn didn't know was he had a twin sister, Alonna, who Nikki's Watcher looked after. Trick found them. The Watcher and Alonna, I mean. He tortured, raped, and killed the Watcher. Then, he turned Alonna." Elizabeth gripped William's hand. "Robin is determined to kill both of them, but you know how Charles is about family."

"That could present a problem." William looked down at Elizabeth. "Is there anything I can do to make it easier on you?"

"Just keep loving me no matter what." Elizabeth leaned into William's cool body.

"Till the end of the world, even if it's tonight," William vowed. He tilted Elizabeth's face towards him, and he covered her soft, plump lips with his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you know about the kids' plans?" Joyce demanded. She gave Anya and Illyria an evil glare.

"What plan?" Anya looked confused.

"To introduce me to Mr. Chase, of course." Joyce put her hands on her hips. "You're always the one chattering on about orgasms."

"No, I had no clue." Anya looked innocently at her friend Joyce. "But it sounds like an excellent plan to me."

Illyria tilted her head. "Did you not say you were lonely?"

"Yes, I seem to recall that too," Anya commented. "Besides, if what Rupert says is true, Mr. Chase needs a strong hand guiding him. We all know better than to go against a Summers woman. Just show him your axe, Joyce dear."

Joyce blushed bright red. She was never going to live down the time she attacked a vampire with an axe. After all, it wasn't like she knew what he was. She had thought the vampire was a pervert hurting Elizabeth. Joyce had been surprised when her daughter had dusted the creature in front of her. Thus thrusting the unsuspecting Mrs. Summers into the world of the supernatural. It certainly made Elizabeth's penchant for burning down buildings more acceptable.

"Joyce is in need of a stunning new outfit," Illyria said. She morphed into Fred. "We need to go shopping." Her voice changed along with her looks.

"Oh, shopping! Let's go." Anya clapped her hands with glee.

Joyce groaned, but she let her friends pull her from the room. Why she wasn't protesting everything -- the plan, the shopping, ...

"We should stop at the hair salon." Anya patted her curls. "Get Joyce some highlights."

... the hairdresser -- she didn't know. Maybe it was because with her girls becoming all grown up, she needed something new to do with her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cecily wrinkled her nose in disgust as she knocked on Warren Meers' door. She wondered if her pursuit of William Giles was worth the sale of her body to nasty creeps like Meers and Angelus. She'd had to go to the Magic Box under a disguise to get a healing potion to get rid of the evidence of the tryst with Angelus.

The door opened, and Warren leered at Cecily. "Underwood, I thought for sure you'd chicken out."

Cecily looked around to make sure no one she knew was about before she stepped inside the Meers household. She knew the risk she was taking; the company she was keeping lacked stability.

"Did you tell anyone where you were going?" Warren circled around Cecily, taking in her appearance.

Cecily shook her head, confirming Warren's suspicions.

"Excellent!" Warren chortled. "Take off your clothes, bitch."

Cecily gulped in horror, but she did as she was told. Meers' house was freezing cold to her. She felt her skin goose bump, and her nipples harden.

"Not bad." Warren licked his lips. He pushed Cecily to the floor. "On the ground. Bitches in heat don't deserve to walk upright."

Cecily shivered when her flesh hit the cold marble floor. If she co-operated maybe she would get out of the situation alive.

"Now, bitch, it's time for you to entertain my guest." Warren grabbed a handful of Cecily's dark curls, and he dragged her towards the drawing room.

Cecily grimaced in pain, but she allowed herself to be led along. All thoughts of revenge and William Giles fled her mind as an evil chuckle filled her ears. She was in so much trouble now, and there was no one to save her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“I have a gift for you, Ethan,” Warren said with a smirk. “Just a little something to make your stay in Sunnydale a bit more fun for you.”

Ethan sat back on the couch with one arm casually slung across the back. “This one is unadulterated?” His eyes glided over the naked woman crawling towards him on the floor. She had none of the body modifications that Meers’ whores usually were adorned with.

“Yes, she’s a new acquisition.” Warren looked proud. “I didn’t even have to coerce this one, she came to me willingly.”

Cecily shivered at the coldness in the two men’s voices. She now wished she had never decided to go after William Giles in the first place. If she had she wouldn’t be in the situation she was in now. Cecily sat at Ethan’s feet, shivering slightly from the cold. She was surprised when a cloak of fine material settled around her shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye she glanced at the man she had been given to by Meers. He continued to talk to Warren as if nothing had happened.

“Well, those are some fine, fine plans you’ve made yourself,” Ethan proclaimed. “I certainly wouldn’t want to be in the Giles’ places when you attempt to bring them to fruition.” He leaned forward to take a glass of wine off the table in front of him. He dipped one finger in, and then he held that one finger to Cecily’s lips.

Cecily hesitantly licked the finger pressed against her mouth. The tart taste of the wine hit her taste buds followed by a wave of lust. There was something in that glass besides alcohol. She twitched as her arousal grew, not wanting to move just in case one of the two men became incensed by her actions.

“I must tell you that the arousal drug is quite addictive,” Warren murmured. His eyes on the woman on the floor who was desperately trying to contain herself. “It’s how I keep my sluts in line, you understand. They want to feel good, and they know I’m the only one to provide them with what they need.”

“Interesting,” Ethan replied. He set the glass down on the table. “Is it engineered only for the female of the species then?”

“Yes, Mr. Rayne, that it is.” Warren nodded. “Now, your slut is ready to used in any way you wish. I do have some spare rooms if you so desire to use one.”

Ethan shook his head. “No, I think I will go back to my own rooms. Thank you for the offer.” He rose to his feet, shook Warren’s hand, and helped Cecily to her feet.

“You don’t want her to crawl like the bitch she is?” Warren asked in a surprised tone.

“Oh, there’ll be time for that later.” Ethan took Cecily’s arm, and he marched her towards the door. “I have way too many plans for this one right now to see how well she crawls on her belly.”

Warren watched Ethan and Cecily leave the room. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. That was one thing out of his hair. He really wasn’t attracted to Cecily Underwood. She was too well used. Warren liked his girls young and virginal, just like Dawn Summers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That is the perfect little black dress, Joyce,” Anya cooed. “You really must buy it. It’ll be a guaranteed orgasm if you wear it to the opening.”

Joyce coughed a little at Anya’s frank words. “I’m not sure I’m looking for … um … orgasms.”

“Of course you are.” Anya said with a nod. “My goodness, woman. Other than money and orgasms, what else is there in life?”

“The pride in a job well done?” Joyce ventured to say. “Or how about the pride in the girls? I have really good girls, don’t I?”

“You girls are absolute angels,” Illyria said. She looked up from the magazine in her lap, and she tilted her head to the side when an errant thought occurred to her. “Do you think that Wesley wishes to have children?”

Joyce glanced in the mirror to look at Illyria. “I’m sure he does. Most men do, and I think that’s because they don’t have to actually carry and birth the little sweethearts.”

The shop door opened, and a blue skinned demon slipped inside. It went immediately to Illyria to kneel at her feet. “Mr. Rayne has the Underwood bitch, Mistress.”

“Excellent, LeeLee.” Illyria sat back in her chair with a look of concentration on her face. “Have you found anything out about the vamp that crashed Dawnie’s party?”

“No, Mistress.” LeeLee shook her head. “He’s moved around, making it difficult to locate him. However, the two female vampires have left the city entirely.”

“Keep looking, LeeLee.” Illyria gave a casual wave of a hand. She looked on blandly as LeeLee rose to her feet to leave the store.

“Do I even want to ask?” Joyce asked. She turned around to confront Illyria. “What the heck was that all about?”

“My Wesley told me about the Underwood girl months ago. I saw her as a threat to everything we hold dear.” Illyria went back to reading her magazine.

Anya and Joyce looked at each other, and they raised matching brows. Illyria was a strange woman at times, both regal and child-like simultaneously. She was a primordial God-King housed in the body of a very nice young woman, a blend of old power and new awareness. 

“The war must become more aggressive,” Illyria said.

“We’re at war?” Anya looked confused.

“That vampire has more in mind than just killing us all,” Illyria replied. “I’ve seen his kind before. He thinks he can rule when all he’ll ever be really is another follower. If I didn’t have my Wesley, I’d capture the half-breed as my pet. Then he’d know the true meaning of power.”

“She’s scary,” Joyce muttered. She turned back to the mirror, desperate to get off the subject of power. “Okay, I’ll take the black dress and the purple dress.”

“Good choices, Joyce,” Anya nodded. She decided she needed to talk to her old boss about the events unfolding in Sunnydale. Maybe D’Hoffyrn would have a clue what was going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Elizabeth was doing a patrol of the biggest cemetery in town when Angelus stepped out from behind a tree. She grimaced in disgust when she saw him.

“Hello, lover,” Angelus drawled with a smirk. “You ready for a real vampire to crawl between your thighs? I bet old Willy boy can barely find his willy.” He reached down to grope his hard penis.

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose is in distaste. Crude men disgusted her immensely. She pulled her stake out. “You boast about crap you know nothing about, idiot,” she replied. “Haven’t you once thought about what binds William and I together?”

Angelus laughed. “Flimsy magic at best. All I have to do is get rid of Willy boy, and you’ll be all mine.”

Elizabeth let out her own laugh. “God, it’s like talking to a fence post.” Her face and stance changed dramatically. “If something happens to William… oh, he has an accident or disappears… you will live to regret it, I promise. If not by my hand then by another.”

Angelus shivered as the magic of the promise whirled around him. William had said the same thing back in the cemetery the night of his turning, but it certainly didn’t have the power that the Slayer’s promise had backing it. He wondered if this was how she captured William’s undying affections. Then, Angelus wondered if he could twist it to his advantage.

“Are we going to fight?” Elizabeth asked. She twirled her stake.

“Oh no, lover,” Angelus replied. “I have great, great plans for you and Willy boy. Just you wait and see.” He turned to walk away. What he didn’t expect was the stake that flew through the air to land in his back, missing his heart. He turned to tauntingly say, “Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me.”

Elizabeth gave a small deviant smile in his direction. “What makes you think I missed?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trick sat in the chair across the desk from the Mayor. He and the human were trying to strike up a deal for his takeover of the supernatural world of the town. He smirked at his childe Alonna who sat demurely in the chair beside him. Oh, how looks were deceiving though. She was the perfect killing machine, remorseless and ruthless.

“You are not the only faction that wishes to rule the Hellmouth.” Mayor Richard Wilkins popped a hard candy into his mouth before he offered one to both of the vampires.

Trick held up a hand in refusal of the candy. “How hard can it be to eliminate or overpower those factions?”

Wilkins chuckled. “Honestly, have you ever been to a Hellmouth before, Mr. Trick?” He put the candy dish down. “You’d be surprised how many people wish to control the Boca del Infierno. At the moment, there are the Far’nik demons attempting to take control, but since they are confined to the sewers they are not a problem. Angelus is in town. He’s distracted by the Slayer at the moment, but he doesn’t have a chance with her.” Wilkins shook his head in disgust.

“The Slayer? Are you sure?” Trick glanced at Alonna again. “I was told that the Slayer was living in Madrid this year.”

“Oh, I’m sure she is, but you’re thinking about the current Slayer.” Wilkins shook his head. “We have the Queen Slayer in residence here.”

“You didn’t tell me anything about a Queen Slayer,” Trick accused Alonna. 

“It’s not like I was a Slayer,” Alonna snarled back. “Just because I lived with a Watcher, doesn’t mean I know anything about the bitches.” She got to her feet, and she moved off to look out the window. She hadn’t asked to be turned. She had no idea what her Sire wanted from her. She tried hard to be evil like he wanted her to be, but mostly she just wanted to go back home to live out a quiet life in the small town she had grown up in. She knew that blood would be easy to come by in the farming area.

“There’s also the human Warren Meers. He himself is not a concern, but he was recently contacted by a man named Ethan Rayne. He’s the one we have to worry about.” Wilkins ignored the vampiress’ outburst. “Then there is the conglomerate of vamp whore houses.”

“Who is in charge of those?” Trick asked. “Those shall be my first acquisition in this burg.” He grinned malevolently.

Wilkins leaned forward to press a button the intercom on his desk. “Betty, could you please set up an appointment for Mr. Trick with Harmony Kendall.”

“Yes, Mayor Wilkins,” the disembodied voice said in return. “Right away.”

Wilkins leaned back in his chair. “There you go, my fine young man. A meeting with Ms. Kendall is always a treat let me tell you.” Then he leaned forward. “She was a virgin when she died. Tight as a glove every time.”

Trick smirked at Alonna again, even though she was ignoring him now. “Yes, they are,” he replied in a knowing voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 You Never Know … when your vamp fiancé will be jealous.

Elizabeth leapt from the ground to the ledge outside her bedroom window. She could have come into the house through the door, but there were times when old habits were hard to break. She eased the window open to slip inside. Elizabeth counted the night as a success, having pierced Angelus’ flesh with the tainted stake. It wouldn’t take long for the drug to start affecting the vampire. The older the vamp, the stronger the reaction, and Elizabeth felt that Angelus was quite old.

“You let that bloody pillock get too close to you,” a voice growled in the darkness. William in his game face stepped out of the shadows in Elizabeth’s darkened room. The only light was the moonbeams that flooded the room with their pale silver color. “You’re mine, Slayer. I will not share you.”

Elizabeth’s eyes narrowed. “Were you following me, William?”

“William’s not here right now, Buffy. It’s Spike you’re dealin’ with now.” Spike leaned in close to sniff at the Slayer. “You let that plonker get too damned close, luv. I’m gonna have to punish you for that.”

“I’m not scared of you.” Elizabeth raised her chin. “I’m the Slayer, and I’m not scared of anything.”

“I’m so glad you said that, luv,” Spike said with a sneer. “It’ll make your punishment all the sweeter for me.” He grabbed the startled Slayer, and in a matter of seconds he had her over his lap with her dress pulled up to expose her lace covered behind.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Elizabeth shrieked. “Let go of me, William.”

Spike gave Buffy a sharp slap on one butt cheek. “I told you before, Slayer, that pansy William isn’t here. Spike is gonna take care of you right and proper like.” He slapped the other cheek hard enough to get another squeal out of the young woman on his lap.

“I didn’t let him close on purpose,” Elizabeth protested. “Besides you know I had to get the psychotropic drug into his system. The Council wetworks team needs him to be docile to transport him.” 

“Let’s not talk about him now,” Spike demanded. He slapped the Slayer’s pert arse again. His hard cock pressed into the soft flesh of her stomach, and Spike somehow knew that he would be able to bring them both to orgasm just by paddling his girl’s behind. The vampire smirked when Buffy gave a squeal after his hand connected with her flesh again. 

Elizabeth felt the tension between her legs grow, and the twitch of the firm, hard male part digging into her belly. It would be only a matter of time before she came apart at the hands of her vampiric fiancée. Elizabeth relaxed against William’s strong body while she let herself feel complete and utter joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Cecily shuddered in arousal. Whatever the drug was that Meers had given her made her want to fuck anything that moved, and unfortunately for Cecily, anything that didn’t move. She sat in the seat across from Warren’s newest colleague. She fought all her urges to give the man the show of all shows by pushing off the blanket he had provided for her inside the vehicle and touching her flesh for his perusal.

“You’re a stupid woman,” Rayne sneered. He had plans for Cecily Underwood, but that didn’t mean he would pull his punches when speaking to her. “You just couldn’t leave things well enough alone, could you?”

“I-I don’t know what you mean,” Cecily managed to squeeze out from between gritted teeth. Name calling had never turned her on before, but the words falling from this man’s lips made her pussy tingle and clench. Cecily knew it was only the drug’s effects.

“When Ms. Summers and young William became engaged they performed a bonding ceremony.” Ethan leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. His face was level with Cecily’s breasts, and his deep exhalations caused the cloth covered nipples to harden. He knew his every little movement was affecting the young woman. He smirked wickedly to himself. 

“Why would they do that?” Cecily was confused.

“Because as the Queen Slayer, Ms. Summers demands complete loyalty from all those around her.” Ethan gave Cecily a measured look. Despite his plans, he had no reservations about her personality. He would soon break her and rebuild her into what he wanted. He continued to speak, “Loyalty is something you appear to know nothing about. From the sounds of it, William excels at it.”

“You know William?” Cecily felt a bit freaked by the man’s admission. If he knew the Giles men that would mean everyone already knew what she had been up to with Meers. She would never be allowed to show her face in society again. She blushed deeply while she pulled the blanket tightly around her body.

“I’m an old family friend,” Ethan answered with a smarmy smile. 

The vehicle lurched to a stop. When the door was opened by the chauffer, Ethan rose to his feet. He spoke to the man holding the door. “Rogers, take Miss Underwood to my country estate. Have your lovely Selene prepare her for me.”

Rogers gave the huddled woman a salacious leer. “Right away, Mr. Rayne.”

“You and Selene may partake in her charms until my arrival, if you wish,” Ethan said in an offhand manner. “If she escapes you will pay, Rogers, in a most unpleasant manner.”

“Of course, Mr. Rayne. Thank you.” The man bowed his head in acknowledgement. 

Cecily shivered under the man’s eyes. She was scared to find out exactly what Rayne wanted her prepared for. The dark haired girl wondered if she had found herself in a worse situation than the one she just got out of. The door slammed shut, and Cecily finally gave in to the waiting tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Angelus barely made it back to his lair before he collapsed. Any plans he had to find dinner that night vanished as his stomach started to roll with nausea. The stake wound tingled and burned. Angelus’ face was pressed against the floor in the most uncomfortable of positions, but he couldn’t find the energy to get up.

“What the hell did that bitch do to me?” Angelus muttered in a slurred voice. “When I’m feeling better, she’s dead.” He slipped into unconsciousness.

“That was easier than I expected it would be.” Wesley stepped out of the shadows.

“He was quite predictable for a half-breed.” Illyria came to stand by her spouse. “We should secure him before he awakens.”

“Right you are, my dear.” Wesley walked over to the vampire. He pulled a syringe out of his pocket, and he plunged the needle into Angelus’ upturned ass. “Let’s get him to the docks to meet Travers’ team.”

Illyria nodded slowly while she walked over to hoist the body onto her shoulders. This was one problem out of the way. Now they needed to figure out what to do about Meers and the newcomer Trick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Trick watched while his childe went about her morning bedtime routine. He was confused by the young fledgling. She had no interest in killing or maiming like his beloved Olivia had been. Trick missed Olivia with every cell of his unbeating heart, and Alonna just wasn’t the replacement he had hoped she would be.

“I wish you would stop watching me,” Alonna said. She smoothed lotion into her arms even though she didn’t need to use the skin softener anymore. “I don’t like it.”

“You’re not even jealous that I’m going to go see that whore Harmony are you?” Trick sneered.

“If it keeps you away from me, you can poke your dick in her all night long,” Alonna said. She wanted to sneer in return, but she had learned early on that any extreme reaction to Trick’s words would get her beaten. 

“Your mother killed my mate,” Trick growled. He rose to his feet.

Alonna turned to look at the older male vampire. “So, you keep telling me. She was the Slayer after all. Goes with the territory from what I hear. Your bitch was in the right place at the right time.” She knew her last statement would piss the vampire off, but she didn’t care anymore.

“Olivia was my life, my only love. You watch what you say about her.” Trick took a threatening step towards the young vampiress.

“If you really loved her you would have walked into the sun and joined her in Hell.” Alonna stood up slowly. “Truly mated pairs cannot live without each other. Just because I don’t know about Slayers doesn’t mean I’m completely ignorant. Lydia and I studied vampire rituals for the last ten years, if you must know. She planned on revolutionizing the Council’s books with her report. You and Olivia were not mates, or you wouldn’t be standing here with me now.”

“You lie!” Trick raised his hand. “I claimed her exactly the way I was taught.”

Alonna gave her Sire a sad look. “Guess you were taught wrong.”

Trick let his fist fly, and Alonna fell to the ground with a satisfying smack of flesh. He sneered down at the fledge, “You’re nothing but a stupid little slut. Olivia loved me and I loved her.” Trick leaned over, pulled Alonna up off the floor, and flung her on the bed. He disrobed while he moved towards the bed. It was time to show her again who the boss in this relationship was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ethan took the glass of whiskey in a gracious manner. “You owe me one now, Ripper.”

“How so?” Giles sat across from his old friend. He too had a glass of whiskey.

“The Underwood woman has been removed from the playing board.” Ethan took a sip of his drink.

Giles raised an eyebrow while he waited for Ethan to continue. He knew his old friend had fewer qualms about killing than he or his Slayer did.

“Meers gave her to me as a good will offering.” Ethan shifted in his seat while he observed Giles. “I decided to keep her.”

“Why on earth would you want a willful bitch like Cecily Underwood?”

Ethan smirked. “I’ve found that the willful ones make the best subs.”

Giles’ mouth quirked in a half-worried smile. “She’s still a human. I cannot condone…”

“Ripper,” Ethan interrupted. “I probed her mind. She willingly laid with Angelus. Then, she willingly stripped off her clothes for Meers before she crawled on the floor into his parlor like the bitch she is.”

“I don’t know. Maybe…”

“You worry too much, Ripper.” Ethan shifted his hand onto the armrest of the chair. “I have left her to Rogers and his lovely wife. By the time I return to my estate, Underwood will be so thrilled to see me save her, she’ll do anything I want.”

Giles closed his eyes for a moment. William and Elizabeth were better off without Cecily trying to break them up. He opened his eyes, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, I owe you one.”

“Excellent.” Ethan’s answering grin would have scared a shark. “Now what about Meers?”

Giles let out a huff of air. “Slippery pillock. For a start Elizabeth and William are out burning down every one of his brothels.”

“Don’t you think he’ll notice something so obvious?”

“That’s the beauty of a Queen Slayer,” Giles chuckled. “They dream, imagine, and think bigger than regular Slayers.”

Ethan eyed his friend. “Now, I’m a little scared.”

“She’s not destroying just Meers’ brothels. She’s hitting the vamp whorehouses too. None of them are safe from her wrath tonight.” Giles took a proud drink of his whiskey.

“Bloody hell, I see what you mean.” Ethan shook his head. “What will the repercussions of such an action be?”

“We’re hoping that word will spread that such behavior is not tolerated here.” Giles tapped the lip of his drink glass. “We need to show all the demons who exactly it is that controls the Hellmouth.”

“And the humans?”

Giles shrugged. “They’re mostly oblivious. Those who do know will comply or leave.”

Ethan studied Giles. “Who exactly is that statement aimed at? Come on, Ripper, tell me. I have no qualms about rifling though your mind to find out if you are reluctant to share.”

“The Mayor and his new ally Trick, of course.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Elizabeth and William watched while the building that housed the vamp whorehouse burned. They’d already hit two other vamp brothels and the three owned by Warren Meers.

“You know prostitution can’t be stamped out, dontcha?” William asked in a quiet voice. “It’s not known as the world’s oldest profession for nothin’.”

“I know, but it’ll send a message to certain people,” Elizabeth replied.

“Warren Meers and who else?”

“I went to visit our old pal Willy while you were sleeping.” Elizabeth turned her back on the fire.

William raised an eyebrow. “What did Willy boy have to say?”

“The Mayor’s planning something big. It’s far beyond hooking up with that vamp gunning for Gunn,” Elizabeth snickered before she became serious again. “Plus the Mayor was boinking little miss unicorn vamp.”

William shuddered. Stepping inside the now burning brothel was every heterosexual male’s worst nightmare. There were unicorns everywhere; paintings, sculptures, and even the wallpaper had unicorns on it. William wondered how the hell the vamp madam enticed any clientele to stay after they saw the décor. 

“The Mayor needs to know that he’s not the one who runs this town,” Elizabeth continued. “No matter how ancient the old fart is.” She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

William chuckled. “You’re one of a kind, pet.” He pulled Elizabeth close, and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Elizabeth leaned into William’s side. “We need to get home to get ready for mom’s party.”

“Just as long as you realize I want no part of your matchmakin’ plans!”

“Aw, don’t spoil my fun, baby. You want to see Mom as happy as I do.” Elizabeth laughed when William rolled his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

JOYCE’S GALLERY PARTY

Elizabeth stood next to William listening to an artist by the name of Parker Abrams prattle on about what inspired his muse. He acted like he was a sensitive soul, but the Slayer long ago decided he was just a player.

Elizabeth sniffed the air. It took all of her skill not to wrinkle her nose. _I wish I could get rid of the smoky smell stuck in my nose._

“What’s wrong?” William leaned in to whisper in Elizabeth’s ear.

Elizabeth whispered in return. “I can still smell smoke.”

“Smoke?” Parker looked around in terror. “Is there a fire?”

Joyce joined the small group. She laid a hand on Parker’s arm. “Not here, but on our way here we saw the smoke of several fires. It was quite thick. My Elizabeth is sensitive to smoke.”

Elizabeth swallowed a snort. Lucky for her, Parker didn’t notice because he was too busy speaking.

“You poor dear,” Parker cooed. “My Riley is the same way.”

“Is Riley the inspiration behind ‘Man and His Pony’?” Joyce asked. She indicated a sculpture of two men, one with a whip and the other wore a saddle and bridle.

Parker clapped with joy. “Oh yes! My Riley makes a beautiful pony.” He allowed Joyce to lead him away.

Elizabeth stared at the statue in question. She shook her head before she quite honestly asked, “What is the appeal in pony play?”

William shrugged. “No bloody clue, luv.” He glanced towards the doorway. “There’s the cheerleader and dogboy.”

Elizabeth’s face broke into a grin. “Let the matchmaking begin.” She rubbed her hands together.

Cordelia waved at William and Elizabeth when she saw them. She took Oz’s hand, and she guided him towards their friends.

“Glad you could make it.” Elizabeth hugged Cordelia while William and Oz shook hands. “Where’s your father?”

“He’s talking to the cloak room attendant.” Cordelia shrugged. “It seems they were business acquaintances once upon a time.”

Oz looked around. “Where’s _your_ father, Giles?” he asked William.

“It seems Willow and Tara have a few more weeks at their covenant retreat,” Elizabeth answered for her fiancé. “Giles and Anya are doing inventory at the Magic Box.”

“Anya’s grumpy about it, but I’m sure she’ll make Father pay in some way,” William said with a chuckle. “She very much wanted to see Joyce hook up with Rich.”

“I’m going to check on Father.” Cordelia peered towards the entryway. “Elizabeth, go get your Mother.”

The two young ladies separated to find their parents, leaving their husbands to be alone.

“Heard about the fires on the way here.” Oz glanced around. “Your handiwork?”

William shrugged. “You know the Slayer. ‘Fire bad, tree pretty’.”

“Fire fun, tree pretty is more like it,” Oz grunted.

Elizabeth and Cordelia arrived with their parents in tow. There was an awkward moment until Cordelia jumped in with both feet.

“Father, this is Joyce Summers, her daughter Elizabeth, and Elizabeth’s fiancé William.” The brunette started the introductions. “Guys, this is my father, Rich Chase.”

Rich nodded his own greeting to William before he bowed over first Elizabeth’s hand and then Joyce’s. “Charmed,” he whispered as he gazed up into Mrs. Summers’ hazel eyes.

Joyce blushed when tingles shot up her arm, down her spine, and curled up in her in lower stomach. “”W-would you like a p-personal tour?” she stammered.

“I would be delighted.” Rich tucked Joyce’s hand into his elbow, and he led her towards some paintings that caught his eye.

“So far, so good.” Elizabeth showed her crossed fingers to Cordelia. “Mother is definitely interested.”

“So is Father.” Cordelia glanced at the older couple.

“Before we mingle there’s a Scooby meeting tomorrow at Anya’s store.” Elizabeth bit her lip. “I just hope Gunn doesn’t do anything stupid before we come up with a plan.”

“Stupid how?” Cordelia’s curiosity was genuine.

“Like searching out his vamped sister.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Where’s your little sweetie?” Wilkins peered past Trick into the outer office.

“Bitch got defiant,” Trick said with a sneer. “I had to show her who her master is.”

Wilkins gestured to the chair across the desk from his own seat. “I suppose you’ve heard the bad news?”

Trick tilted his head to indicate that he had heard about the brothels burning down. “Bad news for all. Brothels keep the whores off the streets.”

“The vamps are all dust including the incomparable Harmony.” Wilkins sat back and steepled his fingers in front of his chest. “The human whores all received a one way ticket out of town.”

“They’ll be back,” Trick replied. “Their kind always are.”

“Now down to business,” Wilkins said. “We need the Slayer gone.”

“I’ll kill her.”

Wilkins shook his head. “That won’t be easy. We need an advantage.”

Trick thought for a moment. “Bait?”

“That just might work.” Wilkins pressed the call button for his secretary. “Honey, bring me the Summers file.”

Within moments, the secretary delivered a folder to the Mayor. Wilkins opened the file to study the papers. After a few moments, he tapped a page. “Dawn Marie Summers, the Slayer’s little sister. She’s the perfect bait.”

Trick raised an eyebrow. “You have a picture?”

“Right here.” Wilkins handed over the photograph.

“Perfect.” Trick studied the girl’s features. “I’ll make a plan. The Slayer will die.”

“See that she does.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Robin Wood and Charles Gunn crept up to the vampire Trick’s lair. They had seen him leave earlier, sans Alonna. Robin carried a syringe of knockout drug guaranteed to sedate vampires. Gunn carried a tarp under one arm.

Robin knocked on the door.

“Just a minute,” a raspy voice called out.

A few moments later the door inched open, and Alonna peered out the crack. She’d heard the heartbeats of her visitors. It made her wonder who the hell it could be. 

Gunn gasped when he saw the damage on his sister’s face. Vampire or not, no one deserved that kind of treatment. “What the fuck has that beast done to you, Lonnie,” he growled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 When there will be Love at First Sight

“Charlie?” Alonna stared at the twin she hadn’t seen in years.

“Yeah, it’s me, Lonnie.” Gunn held out his hand to his sister.

Alonna looked past her brother with a worried look on her face. “What are you doing here? If he finds you here he’ll kill you.”

“He’s already planning on it.” Robin stepped to where Alonna could see him too. “Mom killed his mate, you know. He’ll come after Charlie and me anyway.”

“Robbie, you’re here too?” Alonna undid the chain, and she opened the door. “Is Mom why I don’t feel like a normal vampire?”

Gunn shook his head. “I don’t know, but it would explain why William is different too.”

“Who’s William?”

“The Slayer’s fiancée. He was turned in the last week.” Gunn shrugged. “I haven’t had a chance to talk to him, but Xander and Wesley have. They said he’s just like he was before but with a side of vampirism.”

“What’s going on here?” A minion stepped out of the shadows. “Who are these humans, Alonna?”

Robin and Gunn swung their crossbows around to confront the minion. A dull thud later there was a pile of dust on the ground. The men turned back to their vamped sibling.

“Let’s get out of here, Lonnie,” Gunn urged. “You don’t have to let that monster hurt you again.”

Alonna ducked her head in embarrassment. “I’m a monster too.”

Gunn shook his head. “Not to me. Never to me.” He held out his hand again.

Alonna stared at Gunn’s hand for a moment before she reached out to grasp it with her own.

“Hope this isn’t a mistake,” Robin muttered while he dragged his younger siblings away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Rich Chase watched Joyce Summers’ face while she avidly spoke about a particular painting. He found her so captivating that he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Words spilled from his mouth before he could stop them. “Let’s elope.”

Joyce stopped talking at the quiet announcement. She stared at Rich in astonishment.

“You’re so beautiful,” Rich continued in the same soft voice. “I’m so afraid that another man will see you and want you for himself.”

Joyce blushed from the passionate compliment. “There’s no chance of that, Rich. No man would be interested in me.”

“I just asked you to elope, woman, and I’m a man.” Rich pulled Joyce into his arms. “I haven’t felt this strongly about anyone since Cordelia’s mother passed away.”

“But we just met. We can’t elope,” Joyce protested. “What would the children say?”

“All of them are old enough to understand, my sweet, even your youngest.” Rich smiled warmly. “Marry me. Make me happy.” 

Joyce narrowed her eyes while she studied her suitor. “All right, I will, Mr. Chase. However, if I catch wind of any hinky deals with demons, you’re in big trouble, buster. My daughter doesn’t get all of her strength from being the Slayer.”

“What’s a Slayer?” Rich asked in a confused voice.

Joyce pulled Rich towards the coatroom. “I’ll tell you on the way to the Justice of the Peace.”

“Let’s go to Vegas instead,” Rich suggested.

Twenty minutes later, Elizabeth and Cordelia were searching for their respective parents. When they went to get their fiancées to help them they found out some surprising news.

“Guess you and Cordelia will be stepsisters shortly,” William chuckled. He put his arm around Elizabeth’s waist, and he kissed her cheek. 

“What do you mean?” Elizabeth asked while she leaned into the embrace. She watched while Oz mirrored William’s gesture.

“Father sent a message. Joyce asked if he and Anya would keep an eye on Dawn for a couple of days while she and Rich go to Vegas.” William wiggled his eyebrow at his girl. “Maybe we should try that.”

Elizabeth slapped William’s arm for his trouble.

“Dad likes to gamble,” Cordelia reminded her friends. “Going to Vegas doesn’t mean they’re getting married.”

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. “Mom’s not into gambling. She won’t even buy a raffle ticket from the quilting bee. I don’t think she’d go to Vegas with black jack or poker in mind.”

Cordelia chuckled. “Well, whether it’s true or not, we should plan a party. It’s time we had one anyway.”

“Like a reception, just in case?” Elizabeth asked.

Cordelia pointed at her friend. “Exactly.”

William moved to Oz’s side, and he slung his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders. “That’s our cue to go find a drink or two. There’s nothin’ like two women plannin’ a shindig.” He led the shorter man away from the plotting women.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“What the hell!” Trick snarled when he found the front door of his lair standing wide open. Chad, the minion on guard duty, was no where in sight. “Alonna! Why is this door open, bitch?”

Trick strode into his private quarters, but he quickly realized that the female he sought wasn’t present. “Damn that whore,” he growled.

Looking around the room, Trick realized that none of Alonna’s possessions were missing except the ratty old bathrobe she wore on a regular basis. It had been the only thing from her previous life that he allowed her to bring along with her. “The slut got herself staked.” It never crossed Trick’s mind that she had left him. “Good riddance.”

Trick strolled into the main part of the lair where the minions congregated. Despite the time of night, most of the lesser vamps were already home. Trick pulled two of the smarter, more loyal of the minions aside to speak to them in hushed tones. “The Slayer has a sister. I want to know every move the little bitch makes. I want to know everything there is about her.”

“Yes, Master.” The two minions bowed to their boss before they hurried to do his bidding.

Trick surveyed the female minions. He gestured for a dark skinned beauty to join him in his private quarters. Just because Alonna was gone didn’t mean his needs needed to be neglected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“I heard you’re the best two bounty hunters around.” Warren threw a wad of money down in front of the two astonished men. “Bring me the head of Elizabeth Summers. You’ll get more when I have proof the bitch is dead.” Then, he stormed out of the storefront.

Jonathan looked at Andrew with a confused look on his face. “Doesn’t Meers know that the whole bounty hunter thing is just part of a game?” He indicated the game board sitting on the table between Andrew and himself.

Andrew grinned. “Just means _Galaxies At War_ is gonna be a hit.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jonathan’s face brightened. He picked up the wad of cash, and he counted it. Then, he gave his buddy a speculative look. “Even if I was a bounty hunter, there is no way I’m gonna go after Elizabeth. William would hunt us down and make us sorry. However, there’s enough money here, we could get away from here to someplace where we can find a market for our game.”

“But if we make him think we’re working on it, we could get some expense money from him.” Andrew grinned at his friend. He tapped the game board. “Just like we did in the Nemar Pot campaign.”

“Good idea. Let’s.” Jonathan agreed. “Do you think William would be willing to play along?”

Andrew shrugged. “Doesn’t hurt to ask. I need to thank him anyway. Rona loved the gift idea he had.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As William got ready for bed the next morning, a knock at the door interrupted his preparations. When he answered the door, he was surprised to find Jonathan and Andrew standing on his doorstep wearing long overcoats and fedoras pulled down over their faces. When they looked both directions in a furtive manner, William looked both ways using his supernatural senses. “So, mates, what are you doin’ out at the arse crack of sunrise on a Sunnyhell morning?”

“Meers came to visit us last night,” Andrew whispered. 

William’s eyebrow shot up, and he stepped back to let Jonathan and Andrew into the house. Then, he looked up and down the street again before he closed the door. William showed the two younger men into the parlor. “Are you two gonna tell me what’s going on?”

“Meers is under the mistaken impression that we’re bounty hunters,” Jonathan replied. He settled himself into an armchair. 

“Yeah, _Galaxies at War_ is gonna make us rich.” Andrew’s eyes turned dreamy.

“What’s that got to do with me?” William lifted one eyebrow while he too sat down.

“Don’t get mad at us. We’re just the messengers.” Jonathon took a deep breath. William was a pretty laid back guy, but when his ire was provoked it was time to take cover. “Meers wanted us to kill Elizabeth and bring him proof.”

William sat forward and snarled. It wasn’t because of his friends but because of Meers. Something had to be done about that particular menace to society before someone else was hurt or ended up dead like Katrina Downey. 

Andrew shivered when William’s eyes flashed yellow. That was something new. “We thought we could all play along until you and Elizabeth captured him or something.”

“What do you have in mind?” William growled. 

“We could stage a few attempts on her life,” Jonathon suggested. “If everyone is in on it, anything that could go wrong should be minimal.”

“We should take the pillock out before anything else happens,” William barked with his voice full of hatred and retribution.

“Awww,” Andrew moaned. “But if he’s gone we don’t get any more money. How will we promote our game without cash?”

William gave the pair a speculative look. He knew all about the game they had invented that would turn the board game world on its edge. “Maybe I can invest in your game, boys. Write up a business plan, and I’ll have Anya go over it.”

Andrew and Jonathon looked at each other. After a bit of silent communication, they faced William with a nod. “We accept.” They both stuck out their hands towards their friend.

William first shook one hand and then the other. “Now, boys, let’s start planning to take Meers down.”

“Why is your hand so cold, William?” Andrew looked confused.

William felt a perverse thrill shoot through him. “That’s because William isn’t alone in here anymore.” He let his demonic visage slip forward. “Spikey boy lives here too.”

Andrew let out a small shriek and hid behind Jonathon. “You weren’t a vampire when you took me shopping for Rona!”

“Sure wasn’t.” William smirked around his fangs before he changed back to human features. “Sit back down, and I’ll tell you.”

“You’re not gonna eat us?”

William laughed out loud at the question. “Come on, Wells, do you really expect Elizabeth would let me snack on pulsers? Use the brains God gave you, mate.”

“Wedding’s still on?” Jonathan asked.

“Elizabeth and the ladies are lookin’ at havin’ fairy lights now,” William commented. Then, he proceeded to tell Andrew and Jonathan all the developments of the past couple of weeks. He told of his turning by a family of vampires, Elizabeth’s reaction, Cecily’s attempts to come between himself and his fiancée, and finally what Meers’ role was in the whole scenario. When he was finished, he sat back to preen over the astonished faces that stared at him.

“Now I can see why you want to do more than play with Meers,” Jonathan said after much information processing. “What do you have in mind?”

William leaned forward with an evil smirk on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Is that her?” Chad elbowed Brian in the ribs.

“Yeah, that’s the Slayer’s sister,” Brian said with a nod. The orders from Trick sounded simple enough, but the older vamp never mentioned that the girl would be out with another human.

“Is she never alone?” Chad grumbled. “Master Trick will be really mad if we don’t bring the little bitch back.”

Brian’s easygoing expression turned into an evil smirk. “He didn’t say anything about not kidnapping anyone else along with her. The human will just be icing on the cake.”

“Okay, let’s do this,” Chad replied. He looked at Brian out of the side of his eye, hoping the other vamp leapt out first.

Brian turned to Chad. “Well, get out there and create a diversion.”

Me? Why me? Can’t you make the diversion?” Chad demanded. “You’re better at it than I am.”

“Time for you to get some experience, kiddo.”

“Yeah, experience watching a master at work.”

“So, you two gonna continue fighting or kidnap us all ready?” A feminine voice interrupted the vampires’ bickering. “I have to say it’s going to take more than two little minions to get the better of us.”

Brian and Chad turned to find Dawn and Xander standing a few feet away. The Slayer’s sister held a stake in one hand. Brian grinned evilly, and he snapped his fingers. A group of minions melted out of the surrounding shadows.

“I told you we should just walk away,” Xander muttered. “It’s Tuesday, you know. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Dawn rolled her eyes as she dropped the stake. “The whole Tuesday joke is getting really old, Alex.”

“I have to call it like I see it.” Xander stepped closer to Dawn. He eyed the minions. “Well, let’s get a move on then. Who is it that wants her this time?”

“You’ll find out when we get to the lair.” Brian signaled for the minions to grab the humans. Maybe Trick would promote him, and he wouldn’t have to work with Chad anymore. The idiot got on Brian’s nerves more than the late, unlamented Harmony had back in high school. Then an idea crossed his mind. He had the perfect way to get rid of Chad. “Chad, it’s your job to go tell the Slayer we have her sister and her sister’s boyfriend.”

“No way! Last time someone delivered a message to that bitch, they ended up dust.” Chad threw up his hands, and he backed away.

“You could end up dust anyway,” Brian threatened. “Stand outside her house and yell the message. Any idiot knows not to get too close to the Slayer. Sheesh. If you don’t do as I tell you, I’ll tell Master Trick you disobeyed a direct order.”

Xander squeezed Dawn’s hand when he heard the name of their kidnapper. He knew it probably meant they wouldn’t be killed right away. This was no ordinary kidnapping. No, they were bait.

Chad rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to get all huffy. I’ll tell the Slayer about her little sis.”

Brian gave a shooing motion with his hands. “Get a move on then.” Then, he motioned for the minions with Dawn and Xander to follow him back to the lair, leaving Chad standing in the middle of the path.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Angelus sat quietly in his cage while he bided his time until he could escape. The Slayer bitch and her boy were going pay for his capture by the Council of Watchers. Then, he’d move on to their family and friends before he hunted down his Sire and Childe to punish them for deserting him. 

“Time for dinner, vampire.” Wolf Wilson, a Council hired mercenary, stepped into the room. In his hand was a bag of blood. “Have some nummy pig’s blood here for you.” He tossed the bag into the cage, and he laughed when it broke on the floor.

Angelus snarled as he lunged across the small space to grasp Wilson’s throat with one hand. He smashed the man’s face into the bars while he groped the body for the cage’s key. Within seconds he was free and had his fangs buried in the merc’s neck.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

“Hey, Slayer,” Chad called out to the house. “We have your sister.” He was confident that the Slayer would be so distraught that she would not leave the house right away. His eyes opened in surprise when a stake hurled out of an upstairs window. The wooden weapon lodged in his heart, and Chad was no more.

“That was a little premature wasn’t it?” William asked. “If we had captured him, we could have found out who actually has the Nibblet.”

Elizabeth glared at William. “We know exactly who has Dawn. Call the others to meet up with us at the Magic Box. It’s time for a Scooby meeting.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Gunn peeked into the Magic Box. He wanted to prepare the gang for the arrival of his sister. “Hey everyone,” he called out. “I’m coming in.”

William looked up. “Gunn, we were gettin’ worried about you, mate.”

Gunn stepped into the shop, and he gave a look over his shoulder. “I wanted to warn you that Robin and I are bringing someone new to the meeting.”

“Oh, you have an orgasm buddy?” Anya asked.

Gunn was glad his dark skin color covered the blush he knew was staining his cheeks red. Anya just had a way of embarrassing him. “No, Mrs. Giles. It’s Alonna, our sister. We got her away from Trick. She didn’t want to be with him.”

“Is that safe?” Anya glanced at the other Scoobies with concern. “She won’t try to eat us?”

Gunn shook his head. “Robin and I have been with her all day. She hasn’t attacked us, and we’ve made sure she’s had plenty of pig’s blood.”

Elizabeth’s lips twitched a bit before she finally said, “Your sister is more than welcome, but if she betrays us to Trick or eats one of my friends, she’s dust.”

Gunn nodded his agreement. Robin and he had already told Alonna these rules, and the vampiress had agreed too. He turned to gesture towards Robin and Alonna who were waiting a few doors down for his signal.

After everyone was settled into their seats, William muttered, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

“Dawn’s been kidnapped,” Elizabeth announced.

William looked around the room. “Harris isn’t here. I have a feelin’ they’re together.”

“Xander will keep Dawn from doing something stupid,” Elizabeth said.

“If he doesn’t do something stupid himself,” Anya muttered under her breath. She’d dated Xander for a few short months before she decided that he wasn’t her type.

“We have three enemies to eliminate,” Elizabeth announced. “Meers, Trick, and the Mayor.”

“Which one are we going after first?” Giles asked. 

“Trick has Dawnie. He has to be the first to go,” Elizabeth answered. She glanced around to make sure everyone agreed. “Then Meers, and finally the Mayor.”

“We should take out as many of the Mayor’s minions as we can beforehand.” Giles took off his glasses, and he polished them on a handkerchief. 

“Levinson, Wells, and I are playin’ a game with Meers,” William replied. “Meers hired them to off the Slayer, but we decided we’d give him the run around.” An evil smirk spread across the vampire’s face. “We’re gonna use the Buffybot to make Meers think we killed Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth turned to Robin, Gunn, and Alonna. “Where is Trick held up at?”

Gunn jerked his head to the east. “A mansion over on Crawford Street.”

Elizabeth nodded. “Okay, here’s what we need to do. William, you do your thing with the bot. Make it down on the waterfront, and I’ll stick to the east side of town. Gunn, you’re with me. We’ll get Illyria and Wes to come with us.” She turned to her Watcher. “Giles, we need know everything about the Mayor that you can possibly find.”

Giles nodded in agreement. “I’ll hit the newspaper office right away.”

“Well, you heard the lady.” William rose to his feet, and he put his arm around Elizabeth. “You be careful, pet.”

Elizabeth smiled. “You too, baby.” She kissed him on the side of the mouth. “Let’s go, Gunn.”

“What about Robin and Alonna?” Gunn asked.

“You two can help Giles if you like,” Elizabeth said. She looked to the Watcher for confirmation. 

Giles hesitated for a moment before he replied, “That would fine with me. I need someone to go to the library to research the genealogy of the Wilkins family.” It wasn’t that he wasn’t comfortable being around the new vampiress. He wanted to make sure everyone was being useful.

Robin grabbed Alonna’s hand. “We can do that.”

“Let’s get to work.” Elizabeth crossed the room to gather her weapons. “I need to go home and change, Gunn. I’ll meet you at Wes’ place.”

With a flurry of motion, the Scoobies went about their assigned tasks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Dawn let out a loud sniff of disgust. She pushed the bowl of goop aside. “This has to be the worst kidnapping I’ve ever experienced. At least Glory’s minions served good food.” 

“How many is this for you now?” Xander asked. He laid on a cot, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

Dawn shrugged. “I lost count after the fourteenth.”

“How long will it take Elizabeth to rescue us?”

“Should be soon.” Dawn looked around the room Xander and she were trapped in. “These kind of things tend to make her grumpy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Angelus licked his lips while he studied the terrified humans. All he needed was the ship’s navigator. The rest were simply food. “Which one of you pilots this boat?” he growled.

The frightened humans pushed one poor bloke forward. Angelus roared with laughter. “Such scared little mortals. What’s your name, boy?” 

“Sam Lawson,” the pilot said in a defiant voice.

Angelus slapped a big hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. “Glad to meet you, Lawson. You’re the only one of this group of blubbering idiots that is gonna survive. Of course you’re gonna be the first one to be eaten too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Cecily had never been so glad to see anyone in her entire life as she was when Ethan Rayne arrived home to his estate. Her body ached from the sexual torture Ethan’s manservant Rogers and his wife Selene put her through. Cecily knelt in the position she’d been taught by Selene while she waited to find out Ethan’s plans for her.

“How’s my slut, Rogers?” Ethan asked while he placed his hat and coat in Rogers’ arms. His eyes raked over Cecily’s naked body. It appeared she was a quick learner, if nothing else.

Rogers smirked at his employer. “Trained and ready for you, sir.”

“Good. I am pleased to hear that.” Ethan knew that Rogers and Selene had been particularly hard on the little bitch to ensure that she was grateful to see him. His demands – his harshness – would seem gentle in comparison.

Rogers gestured towards the side table. “The equipment you asked for is in the drawer, sir. Dinner will be served at the regular time.” He moved off to put away Ethan’s things.

Ethan crossed to the side table, opened the drawer, and removed the contents. Then, he went to Cecily where he squatted next to the submissive woman. “I have a collar and leash here for you, my pet. Are you going to protest when I put them on you?”

Cecily shook her head. “No, sir,” she whispered.

“Good. Lift up your hair.” When Cecily did as she was told, Ethan fastened the collar around her neck, and he clipped the leash on the O-ring. He rose to his feet. “Now, I need a good name for my little pet.”

Cecily had no choice but to follow behind Ethan on her hands and knees. After all, he hadn’t given her permission to rise to her feet.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Elizabeth quickly changed into clothing that would be easier to slay while wearing. As she pulled dark clothes out of her closet, she glanced at the male in the room with her. She couldn’t wait to get married.

William lay across Elizabeth’s bed with his eyes closed. “The Bit needs a burglar alarm or something attached to her.”

“You get to be the one to suggest it to her,” Elizabeth chuckled. “Although, I think it’s a good idea. Maybe when Willow and Tara get back from their retreat they’ll do a magical one for us.”

“Sounds like a plan, pet.”

Elizabeth pulled on her clothes, and she stated, “Ready to go kick demon butt?”

William sniggered. “You said butt.”

“God, you can be such a twelve year old sometimes.” Elizabeth crawled out the bedroom window, and she leapt to the ground from the porch. “Better hurry up, Willy. Last one there is a big bad vampire.” She took off running towards the part of town where Trick was held up with his minions and hostages. 

William let out a chuckle. He’d let his girl win the race just so he could show her what a big bad vampire he could really be. He had never thought he’d enjoy being a vampire as much as he was. Besides, if he got there first, there might not be anything left for Elizabeth to kill, and that was sure to brass her off. If the Slayer was brassed off there wouldn’t be any snogging later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Dawn glanced at her watch for the umpteenth time, and she heaved an exasperated sigh.

“What?” Xander asked. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know that Dawn was getting agitated.

“Buffy should have been here by now,” Dawn huffed.

“Why on earth do you call her Buffy? I never understood that.” Xander finally opened one eye.

“Well, usually she’s Elizabeth. She’s sweet and demure. You get the impression of this airhead that wouldn’t hurt a fly, but once she’s in Slayer mode? She’s a Buffy.” Dawn grinned. “You should have heard her the first time she introduced herself as Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”

Xander chuckled at the idea. “I bet.”

“She was all like ‘that’s my name. Laugh and I’ll stake you’. William thought it was hilarious.”

“Well, our dear Will always did have an odd sense of humor.” Xander closed his eye again. He decided he needed to get Dawn’s mind off their impending rescue. “Did I ever tell you about the time William climbed through the window of Skald Hill Manor?”

Dawn stared at Xander with wide eyes. “He so did not!”

“Oh, but he did. Elizabeth ripped him a new one.” Xander smiled in remembrance. “I think that’s when he decided she was worth pursuing.”

“Damn, wasn’t he a little old for spending a night in a haunted house?”

Xander shrugged. “Don’t look at me. I didn’t dare him. It was Gunn.”

Outside the room, muffled screams could be heard.

“Ah, there they are,” Dawn said in relief. “Took them long enough.”

Within ten minutes, Elizabeth and William broke down the door of the room where Dawn and Xander were being held hostage.

“Trick wasn’t here,” Elizabeth grumbled. She stashed her stake in the waistband of her pants. “I wonder where he is.”

“Don’t worry, luv. We’ll get him,” William assured the Slayer. Then, he turned to Xander and Dawn. “Time to get you two home.”

“Thank god. This is by far the worst kidnapping ever,” Dawn announced. “The only thing that made it bearable was Alex.” She smiled at the dark haired young man.

Xander blushed. “I’m glad I made it memorable, Dawn.”

Elizabeth and William gave each other knowing looks. It was only a matter of time before Xander and Dawn quit their dancing around each other and finally got down to the courting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Sam Lawson looked at his sire with disgust. The creature was ill-mannered and uncouth, and he couldn’t wait to get ashore where he could dump him.

“Bring me another,” Angelus growled. He flung the body of a dead sailor to the side.

“If you keep killing the crew,” Lawson said in tight voice. “There won’t be anyone left to get the ship into port.”

Angelus advanced on the fledgling. “I’m hungry. Get me another one.”

“Sunnydale Harbor dead ahead,” a voice yelled.

Angelus waved his hand. “See, I don’t know what you’re worried about. We’re here. Home, sweet home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Meers rubbed his hands together with glee. He gazed at the head of the dead Slayer that now had a special resting place on his mantle. “You did excellent work, boys,” he chortled to Jonathan and Andrew. 

“Good, glad you like it. Pay up,” Jonathan demanded. He wanted to be out of Meers’ presence when the glamour spell wore off the demon head. He was fairly certain Warren would be very unhappy when that happened.

“Fine, fine.” Meers went to his desk where he took out a briefcase. “It’s all there, if you want to count it.”

“Well…” Andrew said.

Jonathan slapped Andrew’s back. “That’s okay. We trust you.” He stepped forward to grab the attaché case. “We know where to find you if it’s short. Let’s go, Andrew.”

Andrew nodded while he let Jonathan pull him out of Meers’ house. “You know he’s not trustworthy.”

“Yeah, but that glamour isn’t going to last forever, and I want to be half way to the city before it happens.”

“I suppose.” Andrew looked skeptical. “There’s Rona.”

Sure enough, Andrew’s dark skinned fiancée was parked down the street from Meers’ house. As Jonathan and Andrew climbed into the carriage, they could hear a scream of extreme anger come from Warren’s house. “Better get a move on then. It wore off way too soon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Cecily knelt next to Ethan’s chair. Her stomach grumbled loudly while she took in the wonderful smells that emanated from his table. She had tried to escape earlier in her captivity, and her punishment had been a beating with only bread and water as nourishment.

“Hmm, my pet is hungry,” Ethan drawled. “How hungry are you?”

Cecily lowered her head, and she stared at the floor. She didn’t want to ask for food. That was too embarrassing for the once proud woman.

“Rogers,” Ethan called out. “Please bring me the special sterling silver pet dish from the sideboard.”

“Yes, Master Rayne,” Rogers replied.

Cecily heard the servant cross the room, open and close a drawer, and approach Ethan. She could see his shoes out of the corner of her eye, and she shuddered. She hated the time she had spent under the man’s tutelage. 

“You are dismissed, Rogers. You may come back when I have retired for the evening.”

“Yes, sir,” Rogers said. He crossed the room and closed the door behind him.

Ethan patted Cecily on the head. “Do you want to see your pretty bowl, my pet?”

Cecily wasn’t sure what to do. So, she nodded her head very slowly. Ethan’s hand and the silver dish appeared in front of her eyes. Etched on one side was the word ‘Poopsie’. Cecily let out a whimper when she saw the name.

“Now, now, my dear Poopsie. No whining at the dinner table.” Ethan patted Cecily’s head in a condescending manner. “You got yourself into this trouble by trying to play with the big boys.”

Cecily bit back another whimper. She knew that Ethan was right. She should have left William and his fiancée alone. All of this was her own fault. With a dejected sigh, she deflated into herself, and her gaze fell to the floor while tears filled her eyes.

“You better not be crying, Poopsie.” Ethan placed the bowl on the table, and he caught Cecily’s chin in his hand. “A crying Poopsie is a bad Poopsie, and bad Poopsies get punished. Now are you hungry?”

Cecily nodded her head. “Yes, sir,” she ventured to say aloud.

“Excellent.” Ethan dropped Cecily’s chin.

Above her, Cecily could hear the clink of silverware on china, and shortly thereafter her food bowl was lowered to the floor. Her stomach growled even louder when she saw that one depression was filled with roast beef, mashed potatoes, gravy, and a few carrots. Ethan’s hand with a goblet clutched in his fingers reached down, and a splash of a rich smelling liquid filled the other depression.

“Eat, Poopsie, but don’t spill one little drop. You will not enjoy the consequences.”

Cecily inched forward, and she put her hand out to dip her fingers in the food.

“Uh, uh, uh. You’re my sweet little pet now. Eat and drink without your hands.”

Cecily sighed. What an undignified way for a lady to eat. She felt very self-conscious and exposed when she leaned forward and her naked ass rose in the air. Cecily put her face down into the food. She nearly choked when she felt Ethan’s fingers slide down the crack of her butt to lodge inside her pussy.

“Don’t spill a drop, Poopsie, or the good feelings will stop.” Ethan started to pump his fingers in and out of his pet’s cunt. “Such a warm, tight hole you have.”

Cecily whined when Ethan added two more fingers to the two already thrusting inside her body. Focusing on her food, she concentrated on eating and drinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Elizabeth sat on William’s lap with her hands entwined in his hair, and her lips were pressed against his neck. She opened her mouth to rake his flesh with her teeth.

William moaned. “If you don’t stop right now, Slayer, I won’t be able to wait till our wedding night. I’ll have you naked and beneath me so fast you won’t have time to react.” He clutched at Elizabeth’s hip, and he ground his erection up into the softness of her ass.

Elizabeth’s eyes fluttered shut, and she felt a rush of liquid between her thighs. Her stomach tingled in anticipation.

“Fuck, Buffy,” William groaned when the scent of her growing arousal hit his nostrils. “You don’t make it easy on a bloke.”

“I don’t want it to be easy on you, _Spike_ ,” Elizabeth whispered. “I want you hard and craving me like lifeblood.”

“I’m already there, pet. Already there.” William tilted his head back to concentrate on not making his fiancée into his mate before the ceremony. “I love you. You’re all I bloody think about. All I ever dream about. You’re in my gut, my throat, and my heart. I’m drowning in you, Summers.”

“Not yet, but soon,” Elizabeth promised.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

“The house is dark,” Rich said to Joyce while he looked up at the Summers’ home.

“Well, it is Thursday,” Joyce replied briskly. “If Dawn got kidnapped on Tuesday, they’re probably off rescuing her.” She stepped up to the door to unlock it. Once inside, Joyce led her new husband towards the living room.

Rich and Joyce gasped in surprise when the lights suddenly came on, and their friends and family yelled, “Surprise.”

Joyce put her hand on her chest. “Oh my.” Across the mantle was a banner with the words, ‘Congratulations, Rich and Joyce Chase’. “What is all this?”

Cordelia waved a hand towards the decorations. “Well, Elizabeth and Dawn assured us that a trip to Las Vegas would not have any gambling. So, we knew it was an elopement.”

“Glad to see that we’re right.” Elizabeth caught up Joyce’s hand. “Nice. Very nice. This one just might be a keeper.” The Slayer glanced at Rich, and she narrowed her eyes. “If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll treat you like a queen.”

“Are you threatening my father, Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth glanced at Cordelia. “Better me than William.”

“Oh yes.” Cordelia nodded. “The Slayer test only leaves you maimed. William’s test will kill you.”

“So, did anything exciting happen while we were gone?” Joyce asked. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled while she waved a negligent hand in the air. “Oh, just the usual. Dawn was kidnapped, we have a new vampire in the gang, and we’re gonna be going to war in a few days, but enough about Sunnydale. Tell us about the elopement.” She grabbed her mother’s arm, and she pulled the older woman towards the dining room where Anya had herded the other women towards already.

Joyce chuckled. “That’s Sunnydale for you.” She allowed herself to be led to the other room. Looking back over her shoulder, Joyce noticed that Giles was passing out cigars. “They’re not going to smoke those in the house are they?”

Elizabeth glanced back too. “Not if they know what’s good for them.”

William looked up from his spot from across the room and smirked at his fiancée and soon to be mother in law. He raised his eyebrows at Elizabeth before he returned to his conversation with Xander. There was a definite advantage to being a vampire now. His girl would have a hard time plotting without him knowing.

Anya looked up when Joyce entered the dining room. “Tell us all about the orgasms.”

“Anya, not in front of Dawn,” Joyce gasped.

“Oh come on, Mom. It’s not like I thought you played checkers.” Dawn rolled her eyes.

In a diplomatic manner, Elizabeth said, “Just tell us what you want to, Mother.”

“Rich and I went to Las Vegas. Then, we got married, had a short honeymoon, and rushed home before any of you could destroy the town.”

“Hey,” Elizabeth said loudly. “We haven’t burned anything major down lately.”

“It’s something to shoot for when we battle the Mayor and his pet vamp,” Illyria replied.

Elizabeth groaned. “Please, don’t jinx us.” 

The other ladies laughed before they started to gossip

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Angelus rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He would be the Master of Sunnydale if it was the last thing he did. He’d left his newest fledgling back on the boat. Now that he was where he wanted, he’d be getting rid of the flotsam. “Where to start?” he muttered.

Warren Meers marched down the street while muttering under his breath. “Stupid fucking assholes. I paid them good money to get rid of that bitch.”

Angelus licked his lips when he saw the young human. The face was vaguely familiar, but the vampire didn’t really care to pursue the reason. “Dinner is served,” he chortled softly as he started to follow the distracted human.

“If you want a job done, you just have to do it yourself.” Meers stopped at the entrance to a dark alley. At the back of the passage was a place called The Holder’s Abode. The owner, a magician named Rack, owed Meers a favor or two. Warren glanced around, but the street was clear except for one man staring into a store front half way down the block. He stepped into the dark alleyway.

Angelus had no idea why the human was entering the dark alley, and frankly, he didn’t really give a damn. It just made the meal all that easier to catch. Using supernatural speed, Angelus raced towards the shadowed blackness.

Warren felt something behind him, but before he could react he was slammed into the wall. He let out a guttural groan when he felt the bones in his face crush against the bricks. Then, there was a burning in his neck that he couldn’t explain, and a cold, dead weight pushing against him. Warren’s last thoughts were filled with confusion.

Angelus dropped the drained body on the ground, and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “That hit the spot. Now to find the Slayer and that worthless fledge.” He strolled out onto the street, one appetite temporarily sated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“I thought the party went well,” Elizabeth said. She linked her arm with William’s. They looked like a young couple out for a moonlight stroll, but the denizens of evil knew better. This was the Slayer and her vampire stalking the night looking for something to kill.

William gave a disdainful sniff. “I suppose. Just don’t expect to smash cake on my face when the time comes, Slayer.”

Elizabeth chuckled. “But, sweetie, that’s the best part.” She gave William a playful punch on the bicep when they turned the corner to the street that led to the waterfront. “It’ll make a lovely picture to show our children someday.”

“Pet, I’m a vamp now.” William rolled his eyes. “Father says that they cannot have children.”

“You really think that’s going to stop me from having your babies?”

William threw back his head with a laugh. “Well, my Queen Slayer, if there’s anyone able to figure out how, it’ll be you.” His eyesight slid past Elizabeth to the boats on the water. He tilted his head, and he pointed towards a specific ship. “Isn’t that the boat that Wes and Lyrie put Angelus on?”

Elizabeth turned around to look where William pointed. “I think so. That can’t be good, can it?”

William shook his head.

Elizabeth sighed. “I suppose we better go check it out then. A Slayer’s work is never done.”

“No need.” A handsome dark-haired man wearing a black stocking cap and a pea-coat over dark clothes stepped out of the nearby shadows. “I made sure all the passengers and crew the creature killed were really dead and not turned into vampires.”

William could hear a distinct lack of a heartbeat coming from the other man. “What about you, mate? Plannin’ on stakin’ yourself?”

“That would be a sin,” the man said in a worried voice. 

“Are we breeding a different kind of vampire these days?” Elizabeth asked in confused voice. “I mean we pretty much know why you’re different, William, but that doesn’t explain Alonna and…” She looked at the new guy.

“Lawson. Sam Lawson.” Sam ducked his head at the pretty blond. 

“Why are Alonna and Sam so different than the other vamps we run across?” 

William shook his head. “Something for Father and the gang to research, I suppose.”

“So you’re not going to stake me?” Lawson sounded sad at the prospect of continued life.

“Not this time,” Elizabeth said. “But as the Slayer, I’m allowed to change my mind. We need to go warn the gang that Angelus is back in town. Giles needs to contact the Council to let them know their package escaped, and I’m planning on dusting the bastard.”

William gave Elizabeth a heated look. “You swore, pet. You know what that does to me.”

“Down, boy. We still have two weeks until the wedding.” Elizabeth patted William’s shoulder. “Come on, Sam. We’ll fill you in on life in Sunnydale on the way to the Magic Box.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Trick stormed into the Mayor’s office. “That bitch stole the bait right out from under my nose.”

Mayor Wilkins flicked a piece of lint from the lapel of his suit. “Well, that’s too bad. I suppose we’ll have to look into a different plan than, won’t we?” 

“Do you actually have a plan B?” Trick asked with a raised eyebrow. “Now would be good time to spill the beans.”

“Tomorrow evening when I address the graduating high school class, we’ll make our move,” Wilkins said with confidence.

“Tomorrow night?” Trick exploded. “Are you fucking insane? That is not enough time to stage an attack.”

“You worry too much.” Wilkins sat back in his chair. “I’ve had this backup plan in the works for months. We’ll keep the Slayer and her tagalongs so busy and tired that they’ll be vulnerable. Then, wham, bam, dead Slayer.”

Trick raised an eyebrow while he folded his fingers in front of his face. “How?”

The Mayor pressed a button on his phone system. “My dear, please send the witch in.” Several minutes later a pretty blond woman with a wicked smirk sauntered into the room. Wilkins rose to his feet to greet the woman. “Catherine, it is good to see you.”

“Mayor Wilkins.” Catherine turned her cheek for the Mayor to buss. “How may I help you today?”

“Are you ready to turn our plan into action?” Wilkins asked.

“Of course. The students and their parents will be magically infected with a virus like spell that will turn them all into evil undead.” Catherine’s smile became even darker. “They will go out into the night to infect more. Soon, the Slayer will be overwhelmed and die. My revenge will be complete. Nobody steals what is mine.”

Trick had a skeptical look on his face. He understood revenge and the need to make someone pay for his crimes. What he had dubious feelings about was the so-called magical infection. Everyone with half a brain knew there were consequences to magic.

“Your friend doesn’t seem too thrilled about the plan,” Catherine stage-whispered to Mayor Wilkins.

Wilkins chuckled. “Mr. Trick, may I introduce Catherine Madison. Catherine, this is Mr. Trick.”

Catherine studied the dark-skinned vampire. “What don’t you like about the plan? Isn’t removing the Slayer what you want?” She looked at the Mayor while she placed a hand on her chest in an exaggerated manner. “It’s what we want.”

“I prefer my revenge hands on.”

“Look, this Slayer isn’t the only one out there,” Wilkins said. “You can do whatever you want with the other Slayers, but the Queen Slayer must be treated differently. She will harder to kill than your average Slayer.”

“Fine,” Trick grunted unhappily. “I bow to your superior knowledge in local matters.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Can you do it, Amy?” Elizabeth asked. “Can you block your mother’s powers?”

“Yes, I’m sure I can.” Amy nodded. She had joined the Slayer and the Scoobies the year before when her mother had tried to steal her body. Catherine Madison didn’t consider her daughter anything but property to be used as she saw fit.

“Good.” Elizabeth turned back to her team. “On to Meers. How did the showdown with the Buffybot go, Will?” she asked her fiancée.

William growled. “It didn’t. Those little sods, Levinson and Wells, put a glamour on a fake head to look like you which they gave to Meers. Then they skedaddled out of town. I only found out because they left me a note.”

“And Meers?” Xander asked. He clutched Dawn’s hand. If the scum was still after her, he wanted to know.

Giles pulled a piece of paper out from the pile in front of him. He handed it to Xander. “Coroner’s report. Meers was found five hours ago.”

Xander took the paper and looked at it. “Fell on a barbeque fork. You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Dawn grabbed the paper from Harris. “He was found downtown, and that’s the best they could do? Honestly, those guys need some better imaginations.”

“What would you have said?” Xander asked. 

Dawn looked up. “Giant rabid rats?” she joked.

The Scoobies chuckled. It wasn’t a half bad cover up, and not any worse than the ones already in use. How many barbeque forks were laying around town? A whole hardware store would need to be emptyed to take care of the supposed injuries.

“Okay, we need two or three people to go check on Meers at the morgue,” Elizabeth said. She looked the group over for volunteers before she assigned the job to someone. 

Alonna raised her hand slowly. “I can go.”

Robin and Gunn both nodded. “We’ll go with Lonny,” Gunn replied.

“Good.” Elizabeth checked her list of things to discuss. “Next problem is Angelus. Giles informed the Council of his escape, and they’ve decided against keeping him for observation. We’ve been told to eliminate him.”

“Leave him to me,” William snarled. “He shouldn’t have come back here.”

“Count me in, son,” Giles commented. “He’ll never know what hit him.”

“And me,” Lawson said softly. “I want a piece of him too. He messed with the wrong sailor.”

Giles nodded. “Glad to have you along, mate.”

“No problem, chief.”

Elizabeth gave her fiancée and his father an indulgent smile. “That just leaves Wilkins and Trick.”

“Anyanka and I shall wreak vengeance on the Mayor.”

The others turned towards the voice just in time to see Fred turn into Illyria.

“We will rip him apart. Rend him to pieces until he is sorry for his very existence.”

“Your wife is scary, Wes,” William commented to his cousin.

“So is your fiancée, mate,” Wesley said in return.

Ignoring the banter, Elizabeth turned to her future father in law. “Giles, did you learn anything that Anyanka and Illyria can use in their vengeance wreaking?”

Giles pulled more papers out of his pile. “Wilkins came to the area about 100 years ago when he established the Sunnydale Township. He’s issued death and birth certificates for himself at least twice. I also ascertained from the articles that he has a germ phobia.”

Anya and Illyria looked at each other. Feral grins crossed their pretty faces. “We’ll figure something out,” they said as one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

THE NEXT NIGHT

Mayor Richard Wilkins was in the middle of his ‘meet and greet’ session with Sunnydale’s graduating class when a big, bulky man with a hacking cough and runny nose approached him. Wilkins stepped back with a look of revulsion when the man wiped his nose with one hand while trying to shake the Mayor’s hand with the other. The swelling of the man’s eyes made it particularly difficult for him to see what he was doing.

“Mayor Wilkins, it’s good to meet you. I had to come despite my problems today,” the man wheezed and snuffled through the snot dripping from his nose. “I really wanted to see you.” He coughed into the sleeve of his shirt.

Wilkins looked away in disgust. “Think nothing of it, my good man. Oh, I think I see my wife waving from across the room.” He hurried away from the drippy, snot-covered man.

Anya and Illyria joined the man. “Thank you, Olaf,” Anya said. “You were perfect.”

“If you ever pepper mace me again, Aud…” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Anya rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend. “Your grog and Baby Ruth’s are being delivered as we speak.”

“You better not renege on our deal, Aud.”

Anya grinned. “You worry too much, Olaf. I promise you’ll stay a real boy this time. No more troll Olaf.”

Across the room Mayor Wilkins ran into two young men admiring the artwork. He stopped to greet the pair. “Welcome. I’m Mayor Wilkins. I’m pleased to see you here.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, would we, my love?” Parker cooed. His hand stroked his companion’s arm. 

“Of course, my dear.” Riley’s eyes darted around the room. “I just hope they don’t let any sick people in here.”

“Sick people?” Wilkins asked in a worried voice. His eyes swept the room looking for the sick man that had accosted him just moments before.

“You didn’t hear?” Riley said. “There’s been an outbreak of Seven One Three DMA flu here.”

“Oh I think I read about that one,” Wilkins said. “If I could just remember what the symptoms are.”

Riley nodded. “Wheezing, shortness of breath, a runny nose, and swollen eyes. Horrible. Just horrible. They say it spreads so quickly you don’t even get a chance to sanitize before you’re sick.”

“Oh my!” The Mayor glanced towards the bathroom. He felt the urge to wash his hands. “Excuse me. I must use the facilities.” He hurried off towards the men’s room without saying a farewell.

Parker and Riley high fived each other with a grin. “Now it’s up to Larry.”

“Hmmm Larry. Those shoulders. That jaw. Perfection,” Riley cooed. “We need to lure him in for a painting. He’s so delish.”

“I think you’re right.” Parker grinned while he started to scheme.

Wilkins slammed into the bathroom where he immediately started to wash his hands.

Larry stood in the shadowed alcove waiting for the Mayor to come out of the bathroom. There were times he felt at odds with his world. There were times he thought they should be past travelling with horse and carriage. Why was travel so backwards when other parts of technology was so advanced? Larry was broken out of his reverie when the Mayor opened the bathroom door. _Showtime,_ he thought.

Wilkins looked up when a tall, handsome young man exited a nearby alcove. He was startled when the young man suddenly stiffened with rolled back eyes. Wilkins was worried that the boy was having a fit. He wondered if it had anything to do with the sickness going around.

“Death nips at your heels,” Larry proclaimed in a guttural voice. He had practiced hard to get the tone just right. “Your immortality will not save you from the germs of the new millennium. The bees stop making their honey. All will be lost to you.”

“Get out of my way,” Wilkins growled to cover his unease.

Larry pretended to shake himself out of his ‘trance’. “Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to bump into you. It’s been a long day.” He acted like he just realized it was the Mayor he was speaking to. His eyes darted around as if making sure nobody was listening, and he lowered his voice. “The demons have been coming into the clinic in droves, Mayor Wilkins. Sick as dogs, I tell you. Something is going on, and it’s not good. Doctor Livingston I. Pearsom says we may have to quarantine parts of town.” 

Horror crossed Wilkins’ features. The thought of being trapped in a town filled with so many germs gave the man the willies. “It was nice seeing you,” he said in a rush. “I need to be going now.” With that, he gave Larry a wide berth before rushing towards the back door of the building.

“One down,” Larry muttered. “I better get a good payment out of this one.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Elizabeth watched Amy perform the binding spell on her mother. She hated asking the young witch to do such a thing because family meant everything to the Slayer. However, Catherine Madison had been a thorn in her side ever since she had arrived in Sunnydale. “Is it done, Amy?” she asked quietly.

Amy nodded. “Yes, it is.” She sighed rather loudly. “I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. Despite everything, I do love her. I wish she’d forget all this revenge and power stuff and just be a regular mom.”

Neither woman heard the faintly whispered ‘Wish granted’ from an invisible witness.

Elizabeth patted Amy’s arm. “So do I. Will you be okay here? I have to go hunt down Trick.”

“I’ll be fine.” Amy gave Elizabeth a shooing gesture. “Go do what you need to do.” 

Elizabeth left the room, whistling under her breath and twirling her stake in one hand. She knew right where Trick was, and he wasn’t going to survive Mr. Pointy becoming intimate with his chest. Besides, she had a wedding coming up. Nothing – and she meant nothing – was going to interfere with her finally getting her man right where she wanted him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Angelus followed the man down the street. His prey seemed to have no care in the world, pausing every few minutes to peer into a storefront window. Angelus sped up to catch up with the man.

Angelus’ jaw dropped when the man turned and called him by name.

“Hello, Angelus. Fancy meeting you here.”

Angelus sneered. “Do I know you, dinner?”

“Not really, but you’ve met my son.” The man gestured towards the rooftop above them. 

Angelus looked up. “You,” he snarled when he saw William. “You are the cause of all this, but it doesn’t matter. I’ll have your old man dead before you can do a thing.”

William threw his head back and laughed. “At this very moment there is more than one crossbow aimed at you. I highly doubt you’ll get your fangs near my father b’fore you’re dust on the ground.” He waved a hand at Lawson, and as one the two young vampires leapt off the roofs they were standing on. They landed between Angelus and Giles. 

Angelus couldn’t sense anyone else but the human and the two vamps in front of him. With a laugh, he shrugged. “You’re so full of bullshit. Prepare to die.” He stepped closer to William and Lawson, but within seconds a resounding thump halted his forward. 

“That had to hurt, chief,” Lawson commented.

Angelus looked down at the arrow shaft sticking out of his chest. “Your idiot missed the heart.”

“He wasn’t meant to kill you,” William said. “Only slow you down. You really think I’m gonna let someone else have the pleasure of stakin’ your sorry arse?” He pulled a stake out of his jacket pocket, and he plunged it into Angelus’ heart.

“Good riddance to bad rubbish, my grandmother always used to say,” Giles said while he watched Angelus turn to dust.

“Which one, Father?” William chuckled. “The Head Watcher or the Chaos Queen?”

“Both, son. Both.” Giles slapped William on the back. “So, let’s catch up with Gunn and Robin. They’re just a block or two over at the hospital.”

“Sounds good.” William turned to Lawson. “You want to come along, mate?”

Lawson shrugged. “I haven’t anything better to do.”

William turned to address the shadows. “Thanks, Clem. I’ll send someone by with those kittens.”

A floppy skinned demon stepped out of the shadows with a crossbow in his hands. “Glad I could help, William.” He shuffled off down the street.

When Giles, William, and Lawson arrived at the hospital, Gunn, Robin, and Alonna were already on their way out of the building.

“Not a vamp then?” Giles asked when he saw the two brothers and their sister.

Robin shook his head. “Nope, just the regular old kind of dead.”

“Couldn’t have happened to a better bloke,” William grunted.

The gang looked towards the street when the Mayor’s carriage barreled by with Wilkins at the reins. They watched while it disappeared out of sight towards the edge of town.

“Looks like Anya and Illyria’s plan worked. Wonder if he’ll be back?” William commented.

“Let’s hope not. The deputy mayor is a much better choice.”

“Another disaster averted.” William looked up at the sky. “Elizabeth’s sure to have staked Trick by now.”

“Yes, I’m sure she has,” Giles agreed. “Now we just need to worry about getting the two of you married.”

Gunn slapped William on the back. “Then get the two of you back from your honeymoon in time to avert the real apocalypse.”

“You have many of those around here?” Lawson asked in a curious voice.

“Every second Tuesday in May, I’m afraid,” Giles said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15, Epilogue

“I can’t believe we missed all the fun,” Willow complained while she helped Elizabeth adjust her veil.

“There wasn’t that much fun,” Elizabeth replied. “You know how Dawn likes to exaggerate.”

“Well, you finally got rid of Cecily.”

Elizabeth laughed. “It wasn’t anything we did. She tried to make a deal with Meers and lost. He gave her to Ethan, not us.”

“Being with Ethan will do her some good.” Willow dropped her gaze from Elizabeth’s face. “He’s very good at what he does.”

“How was your time away from good old Sunnyhell with Mistress Tara?” Elizabeth asked with a cheeky grin.

Willow brightened in an instant. “It was awesome. We might try and go every year now.”

A light knock on the door interrupted the young women. They turned to see Giles peeking into the room. “Are you ready, Elizabeth?” Behind him Willow and Elizabeth heard the Bridal March start to play.

“We are.” Willow reached up to pull the veil down over Elizabeth’s face. Then, she slipped past Giles to join the other bridal attendants. 

Giles held out his arm for Elizabeth. When she grasped his elbow, he noticed that she was trembling. “Nervous,” he asked in a gentle voice.

“Not really.” Elizabeth shook her head. “More like anticipation. Who would believe we’re where we are now. Remember when William and I first met?”

Giles chuckled. “Do I ever.”

_William looked the petite blond girl over before he muttered to his father, “That can’t be the Slayer. She’s so short.”_

_Giles rolled his eyes. “You know that doesn’t mean much, William.”_

_“I suppose. Is she as ditzy as she looks?”_

_The blond Slayer looked up from her workout. “Takes a ditz to know a ditz,” she replied. She turned to Giles. “Who’s the ditz boy, Giles?”_

_“Elizabeth, this is my son William Giles. William, this is Elizabeth Summers, the Slayer,” Giles replied politely, making the introductions._

_“So, Willy boy, you know how to spar?” Elizabeth asked in her best airhead manner. Giles’ son was pretty darned cute, but she could tell he had an attitude that wouldn’t stop. She was sure they were going to clash big time, and it would take a miracle for them to get along._

_“My name isn’t Willy?” William growled. He already knew he hated this girl, and nothing on Earth was going to change his mind._

“It’s time,” Giles said.

Elizabeth nodded. She was ready to go meet her bridegroom. This was the day she’d been dreaming about since she was a little girl. Elizabeth let her future father in law lead her towards her destiny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Elizabeth retied the string on her sheer white robe. She felt a bit ridiculous with feathers around the neck, wrists and bottom of the robe. The robe set was one of her bridal shower gifts from her friends. She just hoped William liked it when he saw her. Elizabeth gathered her courage, and she stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom of the honeymoon suite.

William lay on the bed waiting for Elizabeth to emerge from the bathroom. When he pulled back the comforter and top sheet he hadn’t been at all surprised to find the rose petals strewn across the bed. He suspected that as soon as his bride and he had registered downstairs a maid had dashed into the suite to make sure everything was perfect. There were lit candles and a bottle of chilled champagne to round out the romantic look. William looked up when the bathroom door opened.

“Hi,” Elizabeth said shyly. Despite their playing while dating and during the engagement period, she was unsure how to approach her new husband.

William gave Elizabeth a wide, happy smile. “Come here, Mrs. Giles.” He reached a hand out towards her.

Elizabeth glided across the room to take William’s hand. She gave him a shy smile. “Mrs. Giles. I like the sound of that.”

“So do I.” William pulled Elizabeth down to the rose covered sheets. “Would you like a glass of champagne, pet?”

“Maybe later. Right now I just want you.”

“That can be arranged.” William shifted Elizabeth beneath him. He covered her barely clad body with his own. Then, he leaned down to brush his mouth across her lips.

Elizabeth moaned when William’s invading tongue plundered her mouth. She buried her hands in his hair, and she surrendered herself to her husband. After a few minutes of slick tongues gliding against each other, Elizabeth pulled away to whisper in William’s ear. “Do you enter into this bonding with an open and loving heart?”

William nodded while his mouth slid down Elizabeth’s throat. “I do,” he sighed into her flesh. “Do you enter into this bonding of your own free will, Slayer?”

“I do.” Elizabeth’s eyes fluttered shut. “I will never harm you or bring you dishonor.”

“I will defend you with my life,” William said with a small laugh when he got to the collar of Elizabeth’s nightie. “Feathers, luv?”

Elizabeth giggled. “It was from Anya. The ones on the panties really, really itch.”

“Well, let’s take care of that.” William shoved his fingers into the elastic band of Elizabeth’s underwear. He pushed himself down her body while he pushed the piece of lingerie down her legs. When he was level with her bare pussy, he inhaled deeply. “Excited, luv?”

“You have no idea,” Elizabeth muttered.

William eased the panties past Elizabeth’s feet. “Oh, I think I do.” He peered up into her face while he spread her knees apart. “Lookie what I found … a hidden treasure.” 

Elizabeth shivered with need. “We’ve had years of foreplay. I don’t need any more.” She reached out to grab William’s erection. “Just be in me, William. I love you so much.”

William’s unneeded breath came out as a sigh. “Buffy,” he whispered the nickname like an endearment. “I love you too.” With that he let Elizabeth guide his cock to the entrance of her pussy.

Elizabeth spread her legs wider apart when she felt William’s hard shaft slide slowly inside her. When he was fully seated within her depths, she was pleased that it didn’t hurt as much as she’d heard from her friends. Elizabeth surrounded William’s body with her arms and legs while she nuzzled against his neck.

“So bloody hot,” William muttered. It had taken every measure of his control not to burst in orgasm while he slowly entrenched himself inside his bride. In fact he had no idea if he’d make five strokes before he came. He lowered his forehead to Elizabeth’s shoulder. “You’re so tight, luv. It might make for a short night.”

Elizabeth gave a husky chuckle. “Good thing you’re vamp then, baby. I read all of your dad’s naughty vampire books. A few sips of Slayer blood and you’ll be going all night long.”

William reared back. “I’m not going to bite you, Slayer.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “Go into game face, and bare those pearly whites.” After William did as she asked, she nicked a finger on a fang. Then, she wiped the blood on his tongue.

William moaned around the invading finger. His hips started to move involuntarily.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

One the fifth stroke William exploded into his bride’s pussy just like he predicted. He was pleased to note that his cock remained hard and primed to continue enjoying Elizabeth’s body. William let his human visage slide forward when her finger pulled out of his mouth with a pop. “Oh, pet, you need to tell your Spike all the nasties you read up on in that book for Rupes.”

Elizabeth threw her head back with laughter. “I’d be happy to.”

From there, the honeymoon just got better and better.

The End


End file.
